love can happen anytime
by hotgal-13
Summary: Ginny Weasley is a person liked by everyone.Draco Malfoy has changed for he lost someone he dearly loved when he befriends Ginny she teaches him how to live his life again.Then there is love but a villian too!
1. Default Chapter

1

_**love can happen anytime**_

_**Disclaimer: I** don't own Harry potter or its characters. Only the story and its plot._

_**(A/N)** hi guys! Well…. I hope u all like this story. Please review so that I can know my faults and what all the readers want to read and try and put it in my story._

Draco walked with Blaise to meet Ginny as in Ginny Weasley. Normally he would have never agreed to meet a Weasley but now things were different. Voldermort had lost the war and with that everything had changed.

Now only some slytherins were mean and thought very highly of them. Most of the slytherins had changed due to the shock of losing their loved ones in the war. Now they were kind and friendly with everyone even the Gryffindors.

Even Draco had lost someone who he had loved dearly. Her name was Jessica. Before meeting Jessica Draco had never believed in love but after meeting her everything had changed. She was funny beautiful, energetic, understanding, loving and caring. They had loved each other dearly.

He knew even if he or his friends tried to make him happy he won't ever be without Jessica. "Earth to Draco…earth to Draco…. (Snaps out of his thoughts)…were you listening?" asked Blaise. "Uh…Oh…I'm sorry" said Draco. "Never mind…but I really thing u should try to be more happy and meet more people," said Blaise.

"I am meeting Ginny which I would have never agreed and u know there's no point in explaining," said Draco. "I know I know…but still…. ah forget it there's Ginny" said Blaise pointing at a very beautiful girl who was talking to her friends very happily indeed.

She had shiny red hair and around only 2-3 of her freckles which looked very cute indeed. She had a perfect figure for a 6th year and a fabulous smile. Seeing her reminded her of Jessica but he had no time to think how much she looked like Jess because they had reached her.

"Hi Ginny what's up! Ohhhla la la wearing quite a tight shirt don't u think" asked Blaise. "Hi and shut up moron" said Ginny. "When the hell will u stop calling me a moron?" asked Blaise.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, pretended to think, and started counting on her fingers. After a min or so she flashed a smile said, "when I die" and the both laughed. "Well…then its better u never stop calling me a moron because I don't want u to die," said Blaise. Before she could say anything he said, "anyways…this is Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley" Ginny extended her hand and said "hi Draco" Draco shook her hand and replied her with hi! Her hand really felt warm and it sent shivers in him.

_**(A/N): well…how was it???? I really hope u all like it .I know this is quite short but don't worry I'll try my best to update it everyday. I have already thought about it but still new ideas are welcomed. Please review so that I can know what's wrong and what's not. Anyway got to go not but please r&r and I'll make sure all are not disappointed.**_


	2. ch 2

**_(A/N):_ hey there person. I still didn't get a review. Please, please send me review I want to know how I am doing. Anyways I hope the 2nd chap. is good and u all like it.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"How are you?" Ginny asked sweetly. "Fine thanks" replied Draco. Something about her made him really uncomfortable. "Anyways I got to go. Bye Laiz, bye Draco" said Ginny and went off.

"Mmmhhmmm" said Blaize and said something which Draco didn't understand but it looked like"...such. Girl...in hurry...always...library...this, that" "what's up Blaize?" asked Draco.

"An…Oh...ah noth…nothing" he replied." so u liked her," asked Blaize. "Yah I guess...so u don't like her calling u a moron. Does she keeps on calling u that?"

"Yah actually. I do get bugged but I know if she stops saying it nah I'll go mad. I mean I've got a habit of it so I keep on bugging her for her clothes, she calls me that, and I like it. Pretty funny ahh?"

"Yah funny" said Draco. "Anyways I got to go… class in 5 minutes" said Draco and went off too. So Blaize too went back to his dormitory to complete his potions work.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**At class**

Draco went and sat with **Eva **a slytherin girl. "Where's Mcgonagall" asked Draco. "She was called my Dumbledore she'll be back," replied Eva.

Then someone with red flame hair caught his eye. Her back was to him. But he knew there was only one girl who had red hair. "That's Ginny Weasley," said Eva interrupting his thoughts.

"I know… but what's she doing here?" asked Draco "She got a skipping" said Eva. "What's that?" he asked.

"Well because she is very smart and too intelligent for the people her age she'll do the 7th year. But yah she is allowed to take any two 6th year classes that she thinks is difficult. But that'll be in the very morning. So in all the classes she'll be with us. Good right" said Eva.

"What's so good about it?" asked Draco but she didn't have time to reply because that time only professor Mcgonagall entered.

"Lets go on with work then. Today take only the notes tomorrow we'll do with the wands" she said in a stern voice and started writing on the board.

After she finished she found Ginny's hand shoot up. "Yes Ginny?" she asked. Ginny got up and asked a completely dumb question that made everyone crack up. Ginny looked around and giggled.

Mcgonagall narrowed her eyes and glared at her and said "Ginny" Ginny smiled a sweet smile and said "I'm sorry professor" Mcgonagall smiled and snorted and said "sit down sit down"

Draco got surprised and whispered to Eva "how come no shouting for her" "don't u know no teacher shout at her not even Snape. She is the heart of all the teachers," said eve.

Draco was pretty surprised and said "so students must be jealous of her and she must be have many enemies right?" "Are u out of your mind!!!!" Eva exclaimed, "no one hates her not even the slytherins. Like she is the heart of all the teachers she's even much much more liked by the students," said Eva

"Miss Hunter do I need to tell u to keep quite and write your notes" interrupted Mcgonagall. "Sorry professor" said Eva and began doing her work. The class expectedly went fast all the classes went fast actually. Draco was getting restless in potions because he could not wait to go for lunch. He was starving.

At last potions got over and he hurried over to the great hall. He went and sat near Blaize. "Hey" he said. "Dumbledore made an announcement. He said there was going to be a ball at Halloween," said Blaize.

"Oh…(suddenly he felt he didn't have a appetite)...I…ok" he said. "What happened" asked Blaize "nuth… nothing" he said.

" I know what it Draco till when will u keep thinking about Jessica. You have to get on with your life. So many girls will be wanting to go with you," said Blaize. "I have to go" Draco said and went out without eating anything.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny saw Draco talking to Blaize. Draco seemed a bit upset. Then after talking for a minute or so she saw Draco leave without eating anything. She'd felt when she had met him that there was something sad around him. She decided she would talk to Laiz afterwards.


	3. ch 3

**(a/n):**well how was it? I know it doesn't says much but don't worry it will improve. and I am sure when u actually see what the story is u all will like it**(hope so)**please review......at least I should know someone is reading. even a hi! would do all I want to know at least there is someone who is reading. Please, please, please…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the classes were over and even the dinner. Ginny went to gryffindor common room dumped her books on her bed and came rushing down to meet Blaize. As she reached the portrait it suddenly swung open and she saw Harry.

"hi Harry....bye Harry" and went past him. "hi gin" _did she even hear?_ he saw her running at the full speed and turned and went inside.

Ginny knew she should have talked to him for a min but well.....she had to talk to Blaize and even complete her homework .As she was about to reach their meeting place she suddenly tripped and was going to hit the ground when strong and firm hands grabbed her by the shoulders.

Ginny steadied herself and took a sigh of relief. "gin r u crazy why were u running like that. what would have happened if you would have fell."

said Blaize his expression softened and he asked again "are you alright"

"I'm ok" Ginny replied and hugged him "thanks so much" Blaize patted her and said it was ok and that she didn't have to tell him thanks. They parted and went and sat at a nearby bench.

"ok there is something i have to talk to u about" Blaize said. "same here…but u go first" said Ginny ."no...I think ladies first" Blaize said

"stop acting like a moron and begin" said Ginny smiling. "arghhhh...not again ....well whatever. its about Draco" He told her everything about him and saw her listening attentively.

"ok....so I need your help. Many people have tried but he's just not ready to listen." "alright I'll try my best" said Ginny. "ok now what did u have to say?" asked Blaize. "I wanted to talk about the same thing .he had seemed a bit upset and suddenly he had left without eating. that is why I thought I'd ask you" said Ginny.

"oh!!......that time I had told him about the Halloween dance and told him till when would he be sad and that there are so many girls who wanted to go with him and he just went away from there." said Blaize "ok so it is pretty serious anhhh?"

"very very serious. I mean common it is completely out of character of him to be sad like this don't you think?" asked Blaise "it sure is but everyone has changed so much that we can expect anything" said Ginny "that's also correct." he said.

"ok now do 1 thing ask him to meet me here right now I'll talk to him" she said "ok as you wish" he hugged her and went to call Draco. He just wished Ginny would be able to solve his problem. but knowing it was Ginny he knew she would.

He reached the portrait and said the password "salsa" the portrait swung open and he saw Draco Malfoy sitting on the table reading "_qudditch through the ages_" "hey Draco" he said "hi Blaise where were you wait let me guess you went to meet Ginny" asked Draco.

"ooohhhh…Draco how did you know. And u seem so happy what's up" he asked . _Draco knew he had been very happy . And it was after meeting Ginny. He didn't know why but something about her really amused him. probably her beauty ,brains and modesty. And she also seemed to be always happy._

"Dracooooo how did u know" he asked again. "oh I'm sorry well I just figured out that you were asking her to the dance" he said

"are u crazy .I already asked Eva to the dance . Remember Ginny is my best friend and not my girlfriend…..and anyways right now she is waiting for you near the statue of Dumbledore"

_it took Draco 1minute to realize what Blaise was saying. Why did Ginny want to meet him . the thought of meeting her did make him a teeny-weeny happy from inside but why she wanted to meet him made him curious._

"Why does she want to meet me?" he asked "Go find out on your own and you better make it quick she's been waiting for long" Blaise said and urged him out of the room. It took him only 2 min to reach her.

She looked gorgeous sitting there. She was reading a book and her hair fell on her face partly covering her face. Her red hair shone in the bright light of torches._ Anhh she really does look fantastic .How come I never noticed her when everyone else did _

"hi Draco" interrupted Ginny. _Her voice made him melt. She had such a sweet soft voice _"hi Ginny" he said and gave her a small smile "why are you standing come and sit" she urged.

He reluctantly went and sat beside her "You wanted to see me?" he asked "Yah is there anything you want to tell me" she asked _what is she talking about _"No nothing. Why do you ask?" he asked "Well…ok but as a matter of fact I know about Jessica. I know how much you loved her and I understand" Ginny said

"No you don't. No one will ever understand. And please I do not want to talk about this" he said with a mixture of anger and sadness. "Listen Draco try and calm down first. You know what whoever comes in this world one day has to go whether its early or late. And you know always good people go first because god has sent all the good people down here on earth that he has no one left to send to the others. And probably someone needed Jessica more than you did. maybe a brother, maybe a father , maybe a mother or even maybe a boyfriend" she said calmly.

_He understood what she said .Everything made sense. No one had ever explained to him in such a way. But still he didn't want to give her the satisfaction_

"Listen alright I don't want u to explain me anything. I hardly even know you. You have no right to tell me anything. Just because your happy and everyone likes you doesn't means everyone should be like that and you have absolutely no right to interfere in anyone's life" he said and rushed out from there.

He didn't see Blaise standing behind the statue of Dumbledore . Blaise saw tears streaming down Ginny's face he went over to her and hugged her

"please Ginny don't cry. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's just sad and shocked. Please Ginny don't cry its all my fault I was the one who asked you to explain him. I am so sorry" he said.

Ginny didn't say anything she just hugged Blaise and cried and cried. Only Blaise knew what she had actually lost. Even if she was happy always she was very sad deep down. She knew Blaise meant well and it wasn't his fault and she wanted to tell him that but right now she couldn't say anything at all she wanted to just stay in his arms and cry.


	4. ch 4

**_(A/N):_ok...how was it still no reviews please man at least someone give a review. At least I should know someone is reading my story.... anyways better not waste any time**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Suddenly Blaise saw Snape coming towards them. He approached them and asked,

"What happened Ms. Weasely? Are you alright?" Ginny parted with Blaise and wiped her tears and replied, " I'm alright professor"

"You certainly don't seem so. Why were you crying? "He asked again. " No sir nothing its alright." "Alright then Mr. Zabini would you mind dropping Ms. Weasley to her dorm." Said Snape.

" Sure professor I will," replied Blaise. "Ok...off you go then and you too go to sleep Mr. Zabini its about time" with that he went away from there. "Come Ginny" said Blaise and offered her a hand. She took it and he led her to her dorm "bye. Thanks a lot" saying that she kissed Blaise on the cheek told the password and went inside.

Inside she saw her brother and happen to-be sister-in-law (Hermione) playing chess and Harry reading a book. Harry looked up and said "hi Ginny where've you been?"

"Oh! Nothing just meeting Blaise I am sorry to have run away before. I was in such a hurry. Blaise was waiting for a long time and I had to also go to the library to find something about potions. I didn't mean to be rude but I couldn't talk to you at that time. Sorry again" said Ginny in a rush.

Right now all she wanted to do was to go to her bed and sleep peacefully. "Cool it Ginny. Its ok I understand. I know you have to study the 7th as well as the 6th year. Its perfectly alright." said Harry. She smiled and looked down and slowly said "thanks"

Suddenly Hermione looked up and said "hi Ginny what's up?" "Hi little sister" said Ron. Ginny looked up, smiled and said "hi Ron, hi Hermione" Hermione's eyes grew wide "what happened Ginny. Your eyes look swollen have you been crying?"

Ginny gulped. She knew Hermione was very good in reading people's faces. "Ah…nothing Hermione why will I cry I'm probably the happiest person in world" "ok Ginny if you don't want to tell its ok but I'm always there for you" "thanks Hermione you're the greatest" Ginny said and hugged Hermione.

"Anyways I'm tired goodnight" "goodnight gin" said Ron and Hermione together. "Goodnight Harry" "goodnight" said Harry and saw her going to her room.

Ginny reached her room and opened the door she changed into her pajamas, laid on her bed and pulled the soft cozy covers on herself.

She didn't know why in such weather she was feeling cold. She looked at the ceiling people were so sweet why did Draco had to be so rude when she was only trying to help. Oh…. Well it's his wish if he didn't want help its ok with her she thought and drifted off to sleep.

Ginny felt someone shaking her She opened her eyes and saw Blaise and automatically a smiled appeared on her face. Seeing Blaise always made her happy. "Get up lazy bones, Its 9. Till where I remember you're always a morning person." said Blaise.

Ginny smiled and sat up "Common don't give me your moron act. I was tired and I didn't feel like getting up" "ok…get up and get ready Dumbledore is going to make an important announcement about the ball" "alright" Ginny removed her covers wore her bathroom slippers and went inside the bathroom.

She never took time to dress up as many of the girls did. She had a bath, took out her favorite denim jeans and a white plain top with "CUTE GAL" written with red bold letters on the front, which went with her hair perfectly.

She brushed her hair, tied it in a high pony, applied a bit cherry rose gloss on her lips, and went out. "I'm ready lets go. Hey listen no classes today right?" "Nah lets go please I don't want to miss the announcement," said Blaise. They went down and saw that no one was there "guess we are very late" "yah…. all because of me I'm sorry" said Ginny

"Common it's not your fault" said Blaise and they went out. They walked so fast that in no time they reached the great hall. "Bye" they said at the same time, went, and sat at their tables. She went and sat between Harry and Colin "He didn't do the announcement yet did he?"

Before anyone could reply Dumbledore got up and said "good morning everyone. I'm sorry to have wakened you up on a Sunday morning but I'm sure you all don't mind as it is related to the ball. I'm going to tell you all, the theme of the ball. For girls its Indian dresses and for boys it's a perfect suit with pant, shirt, tie, and coat. This time we thought we'll keep it a bit different from robes and formal gowns and so we decided to keep it Indian because India has a rich heritage so I hope you all don't mind and enjoy yourselves while buying the dresses. I guess that's all so let the breakfast begin"

Food appeared on all the tables and everyone started eating and chatting about the ball. Everyone was quite happy with the theme because it was like a challenge to him or her. It was nothing new to Ginny because she had worn Indian dresses quite a lot of times but that's different that only some people had actually seen her wearing it.

Blaise went and sat near Eva "hi how are you" "fine why were you so late?" "Nothing" "By the way Draco was asking for you he's sitting at the corner of the table" said Eva. Blaise looked at the side at of Draco and was going to reply but that time only Dumbledore had got up and had started telling the announcement

AFTER THE ANNOUNCEMENT

"Wow pretty cool anhhh?" asked Blaise to Eva "yah it is but pretty challenging I'm mean majority of us have never even seen an Indian dress. How are we going to bye it but anyways no problem for me though"

"Common I'm sure the girls will figure out something. " I guess" Eva said and started munching on her food. Blaise saw Draco coming towards him. He purposely pretended to be eating with concentration. "Hi Blaise" said Draco "hi" Blaise said still looking down he wasn't going to give up so easily.

But then he thought shouldn't he clear the thing with him rather than acting arrogant. But if he tried to do so he'll be giving up. Why could life be so confusing? Its better to stay away from him he thought. So he got up and said, "I have to go" he pecked Eva on the cheek and went from there.

"What's up with him Eva he didn't even say me bye" asked Draco "I swear I don't know. Probably he just had some work don't take tension. I'm sure he'll talk to you later" replied Eva. How could he not take tension? He knew what he had told Ginny. What if she had told Blaise? "Stop thinking negative Draco" he told himself and went away from there too.


	5. ch 5

**_(A/N):_** hey people wassup!!! Did you like it? I know to some people this story is making no sense. But don't worry slowly-slowly it will develop and I do hope you all enjoy the 5th ch. Please people I still want reviews. Please- please even a flame will do. I just want to know that someone is reading and how am I doing.

Blaize entered the library. This was the only place he could actually think and of course only Ginny knew about it. She used to also come here to think and this was the place they had actually become friends.   
He went and sat at his favorite place, which was in the far corner. He took out the book, which he had carelessly taken so that he could pretend to read. Suddenly he heard someone tap on the table "urghhhhhhhh can't I get some peace around here" he thought.   
He reluctantly looked up and saw Ginny standing smiling brightly. That was one of the things he liked about her. She took fights so damn lightly. "Could I sit here," she asked "no you can't" Blaize replied smiling evilly.   
"Yah rite. As if I'm even asking you (takes out the chair and sits down) I just said that for a formality" she said "I was just kidding. So what's up with you?" asked Blaize. "Common I've not come here to think about anything I've come here to study. But you surely have come here to think. So just say what" she said.   
"What gives you the idea I've come here to think?" asked Blaize 

"Well you wouldn't have been reading that if you wouldn't have come here to think" she replied smiling. Blaize closed the book to look at the cover. His mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wide. "Girl talk on sex. By Woody Keller"

"Yuck was I actually reading that" he exclaimed. Ginny was laughing so badly that if she wouldn't stop she'll fall from the chair. "Nothing funny Ginny" he said but he too started laughing. "Shut up you both" came Madam Pince's voice.

They stopped laughing and pretended to look sorry. She smiled and went away from there. "So you remember our date today" asked Ginny "yahhhh yah how can I forget" he said grumpily.

"Common I'm not that bad, am I?" Ginny said "No your not but divination is" he replied "Common I won't make it so boring. Lets do 1 thing why don't we try Harry and Ron's style. They usually top so you may too," Ginny said.

"Ok (smiles) but yah I certainly look forward to be with you" he said "so do I. Hey don't you think its getting a bit stuffy here lets go for a walk" they both got up and exited the library.

As soon as they were out they saw Colin running towards them. He reached them and said "hi Ginny, hi Blaise" "hi" they both said together " Ginny all the professors want to see you. They are in Dumbledore's office"

"Ok thanks (turns to Blaize) I'm sorry Laiz" she said "hey its ok. I'll meet you at my dorm at 6" Blaize replied. "Yah sure (pecked him on the cheek) goodbye" "bye" replied Blaize. She went away from there with Colin. "Oh well guess I better go to meet hagrid" he thought and went to meet him, as he had to ask doubts about RANDIL a magical creature he was teaching.

AT 6:10

"Oh god I'm late. I'm late how could I forget I had to meet him" said Ginny to herself. "Shit I don't even remember his password," she said a bit too loudly.

" Its Bo baric" came a voice, which was unmistakably Blaise's. "Thank god you came. I couldn't remember the password and I'm sorry I'm late," said Ginny. "Its fine" said Blaize and waved his hand across his face.

They reached the portrait, Blaize said the password, and it swung open. He allowed Ginny to enter first "hi Ginny" said Crabbe "hi Crabbe" Ginny said, "What are you doing here?" asked Goyle "Study sessions" said Blaize from the back "Now leave us alone and save the questions for someone else"

"Blaise what's up with you why are you acting so rude" asked Ginny " Nothing too much on my mind. Could we start?" he said "yah sure" said Ginny and started spreading the books on the table. "Ok why don't you come up with a prediction?" said Ginny.

"Ok. Lets see…due to the early turning of mars I'll drown in a hurricane," said Blaize. "Ok that's good (giggles) then…I have a fear of severe hay fever," said Ginny.

Suddenly Draco came up from behind. " Hi Blaize. How you doing? I forget to ask you how did you like the theme. When are you going to buy the dress?" "Yah hi!! Good" said Blaize carelessly not even looking at him and started saying his second prediction to Ginny.

When he looked up he saw Ginny glaring at him "whattttttttttt" he asked irritated "listen ok he wants to talk to you. Talk to him and please don't act like a moron. We'll study tomorrow we don't have to give it until next Saturday" Blaize humphed.

Ginny took her books and left from there and then Blaize turned around to face Draco. "What?" asked Blaise. "What? What Blaise. You have been ignoring me from yesterday. What have I done?" "What have you done? Shouldn't you be knowing better?"

"Would you just cut the crap and tell me what's wrong?" asked Draco even though he knew what was wrong. Blaise took deep breath to calm down and said, "I heard yesterday what you told to Ginny. She was just trying to help. I had asked her to. And you have no right to tell what she has or what she doesn't if you don't know her. You know she had lost her best friend in the war with who she was from her 1st year. Only I was the one who knew it. That time in our 4th year when the war had ended I was so lonely and so was she…

"But I was there with you" interrupted Draco " you were there my foot!!!! You used to always be with either Jessica or your two bodyguards. You didn't even know how I was and whether I existed. Why would you care anyways you had everything a loving girlfriend, bodyguards, people who like you and money.

But well anyways I used to see her crying in the library but I just used to go away from there but one day I went to her and sat with her at 1 table she of course pretended to read we used to never talk but just used to sit there and pretend.

But she noticed by loneliness and sadness and asked me and I told her I don't know what made me but I just did and she understood and we became friends. After some days of our friendship I asked why she used to cry and hide from others she was hesitant but she told me and then we became best friends.

I gave her confidence to live, she started working nicely in classes helping others, and stuff and soon she became famous and liked by everyone" "ok so it was your idea of making her famous and she is the one taking all the credit" cut in Draco

"Listen I'm not selfish she was there when I needed a friend and I was there when she needed me. I don't care if I'm known as her sidekick or anything of that sort I know what's the truth and so does she" said Blaise.

There were a few minutes of silence and then Draco said "I'm sorry Blaise I didn't mean to be rude and as a matter of fact no one ever explained to me like she did and I started thinking less about Jessica after she explained but I guess its all the fault of how I have been grown up"

Blaise sighed and kept his hand on Draco's shoulders "Its ok but you should be saying this to someone else" said Blaise "I will all you have to do is not to tell her anything that I've realized my mistake or anything about this talk" said Draco

"What's in your mind mate?" asked Blaize smiling. "You'll know. Bye I gotta go!" said Draco and went away from there. Blaize sighed again irritated and started picking up his books.

(A/N): hi guys hope you liked this chapter. Thank u for the review insane0leander (sorry if the spelling is wrong) its was very informative. I've send u a mail regarding it on Ur email id. Others please do send a review as well. I'll be able to write better if I come to know my mistakes and u all will like it more. I'll update it as soon as I can.


	6. ch 6

**_(A/N):_ hey guys!!! Hope u all r enjoying the story. But still I didn't get more reviews. Yah I did get 3 of them and thanks a lot for the ones who sent them. I will certainly keep spaces in the paragraphs. I guess to sum people this story's plotline is making no sense. Well at least I'm trying. You all could send me some suggestions what I should do and about how to put more depth into Ginny cause I can't make people drooling over her right???? …… . Anyways better get on with the story. Don't get irritated but please review!!!!!**

(Draco)

Ok I have told Blaisethat I'll do something but do I actually know what??? Should I go and announce in the great hall that I'm sorry no no no too dramatic. Should I give her a gift and flowers and say I was sorry…Nah nah too filmic. Should I just keep it natural and call her. I'm no good at keeping things at natural but what's in giving a try.

He picked his wand from the table and waved some numbers in the air, which was Ginny's wand number. "Hello!!!" he heard a cheerful voice. "Hi!!! Its Draco"

"yes" the cheerfulness disappearing. "Are u still angry?" how lame could I be "yes" replied Ginny even though she didn't sound so angry. "I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to snap at you. I know you were just trying to help. But actually as a fact I've got a very hard skull and I refuse to listening to people a matter of my upbringing and I still was in a shock I mean she was the first person who had made my heart melt. But I know I shouldn't have snapped at you. Please forgive me I'm sorry. I'm very sorry," he said.

"Its ok Draco I understand" Ginny said in a very smooth manner

"But yah I'll forgive you only at 1 condition." She said cheerfully again "and what's that" Draco asked kind of nervous "don't get scared nothing too dramatic or filmic all you have to do is promise me that whenever you are ready to tell that what exactly happened to Jessica you will tell me" she said.

Draco stopped being nervous but guilt crept onto him. He had never told anyone what exactly had happened to Jessica. But all together he was going to tell Ginny what had happened probably she may understand or maybe she may just say he was a coward but she certainly didn't seem such a person

"Helllllooooooo Draco are you there its ok if you don't want to talk its certainly ok I just asked that so that it may make you feel lighter" ok that was confirmed she certainly won't call him a coward

"Yah I'm there and I want to talk right now if you are free" he said suddenly feeling better that he would tell someone what had happened "yah I'm in the library you can come here. I would have come but I've actually made a big mess out here, it will certainly take me ages to pack this up and then I'll just be too lazy to again open up. So is it ok if you came here or you want me to come. I could come too if you can't" she asked sweetly.

"No it's certainly ok I'll come right over but won't I be disturbing you" he asked and mentally made a note to kick himself. What if she says she will get disturbed and that we can talk later urghhhhh that would be too bad?

"Nah you won't as if I'm even getting peace around here" she said certainly irritated by the noise others were making. "Ok bye" said Draco and waved his wand thrice to disconnect the call. He put his wand in his pocket and left for the library.

Draco entered the library and so many different noises and scenes hit him. He glanced at Madame Pince's table and didn't found her there. So that is why people were making so much noise. He walked past the tables to find Ginny and saw her deeply involved in her studies, a disgusted expression on her face.

What was so disgusting? He walked over to her and saw what had made Ginny so disgusted. There was a couple kissing each other so badly as if they will eat each other up!!!! Draco made a face and walked over to Ginny. She certainly had made a mess.

"Could I sit here?" he asked smiling. Ginny looked up a fascinating smile on her face, which made his knees go weak. Not even Jessica had made him feel like this. "Sure sorry for the mess" she said in an apologetic manner that made her look so cute.

Enough Draco!!! What the hell are you thinking? You've come here to talk to her about Jessica who was the one of few people who you had liked not loved but certainly liked.

"Ok so tell me what happened" Ginny asked, "Ok first thing is that, that I was never in love with Jessica" Draco said taking a deep breath. Ginny dropped her pen obviously surprised. "You…you weren't?" asked Ginny stunned

" No I wasn't. We were best friends, only best friends. But yah people thought that we were in love but we didn't bother and let them think what they wanted to" he said again taking a deep breath.

"Ok…then" asked Ginny listening attentively. "Well she was the first person who had brought emotions in me and then Blaise. Well you know what kind of a jerk I was, insulting and all (Ginny giggling) well she changed me I became much better by the 4th year (Ginny nodded) and I certainly loved her as a best friend that I could have died for her.

Ginny smiled encouragingly. "But well that time war was going on and on the last day when voldermort was about to kill Harry I don't know from where Jessica showed up. I was at the back of Voldermort but I was so paralyzed with shock when I saw voldermort pointing his wand at her that I couldn't do anything.

Harry tried but he was under the cruciates curse and he couldn't do anything powerful, and that time I realized that Harry was really brave; he was certainly fit to be in gryffindor." Draco stopped, took long breaths, and looked down. Ginny put her hand on Draco's and he looked up. She smiled encouragingly again and said, "Its ok if you don't want to talk we can talk later anytime you want"

"No I want to talk I've had it in my mind from a long time I can't take the burden any longer" Draco replied. He looked up smiled a small smile and continued "ok…then the killing spell hit her and I came out of my shock I wanted that bloody murderer to be killed and so I took Harry out of his curse…I had learnt it when I was small from my father he was a death eater and so he wanted me to be too.

And that's when Harry killed him and I was happy for the murderer had been killed but the guilt of not helping Jessica has been haunting me ever since. (Tears formed in his eyes) she would have been with me if only I hadn't been a coward, if only I would have cast a spell on that creep if only……………tears started streaming down his face and he kept his face on the table.

"No Draco it wasn't your fault. Maybe she was meant to be gone. If she weren't nothing would have stopped her for not dieing. I told you before if god needs someone he takes him or her; in that case we can't do anything.

We are just human beings he has made us born and he himself will make us die. We are just mere puppets in his hands what he makes us do that we do. God wanted this to be and it happened that doesn't mean you will stop living your life.

Just think about Jessica what would she think if she was here and she saw you crying like this. She certainly would have felt bad right (Draco nodded) so no more crying ok." Ginny said and wiped his tears. "Now cheer up and tomorrow we are going to hogsmeade right so your not going to sit around in you're dorm and are going to come with me and Blaise alright"

Draco said, "Ok I'll try" "no, no you don't have to try you have to come" "ok I will," said Draco. He smiled and got up from his seat "thanks a lot Ginny now I know why everyone likes you. But now I better go I've already disturbed you a lot you complete your work and thanks again" "no problem I know this potions is kind of getting on my nerves" said Ginny and smiled. "Bye" said Draco and away from they're feeling happy like he had never felt.


	7. ch 7

**DAMN IMPORTANT!!! (A/N):OK GUYS I HAD TO WRITE IT IN SUCH A WAY CAUSE SOME OF U DON'T READ THE NOTE AND IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN TALK TO MY STORY READERS (if there are any!!! Heheheh) ok anyways no one is reviewing. How am I supposed to know whether I'm doing good or bad? Anyways if someone still can't understand the story and are planning not to continue reading it here is a sneak-peak to what maybe there in other chapters so that u may change your minds. Wait-wait I think I'll put it in the end so read it. And here goes the story…………**

**Disclaimer: ok ok everyone knows unfortunately no one owns the hp characters except Jk.rowling the great!!!**

Next day: Ginny opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up and stretched her hands. She kicked her covers, stood up, and went to her bedside table. She looked at the watch and saw it was 5:00. "Ok so everyone will still be sleeping," she said to herself. She went to have her showers. She wore white full sleeves woolen top and black straight pants.

On top she wore a black leather jacket with fur on the neck and sleeves. After her dad had become the minister of magic in the 4th year that was after the downfall of voldermort they had instantly grown rich. Now they were one of the richest and respected families in the wizarding world. Ok maybe not as rich as the Malfoys but they certainly were rich.

They hadn't left their house because there were far too many memories in that house. But they certainly had renovated and extended the house. Now they wore better clothes and owned much-much better things. She brushed her hair and wore it in a high pony. She wore her boots that had small heels but looked fantastic with her black straight pants.

She opened her room door and went down the two flights of stairs. She saw Ron sitting on the couch and was surprised. He had a funny expression on his face and looked as if he was thinking. "Hi Ron!!! How come up early" she asked and he didn't respond. "Ron" she said and waved her hands in front of his face. He still didn't respond. "Ronnnnnnn" she said again loudly this time and shook him hardly.

"Ah! Ah! Yah! I…what happened" responded Ron dazzled. "Ron what happened? Are you alright?" asked Ginny and sat on the chair opposite him. "Nothing I'm alright," said Ron. "Did you have a fight with Hermione" Ginny asked narrowing her eyes. "No what gave you that idea?" responded Ron slightly angry and amazed

"Ron I know there is something. You never get up so early until and unless you don't fight with someone you dearly love. And Hermione is one of them" said Ginny. Ron looked down and said, "actually I did" "how?" "On a stupid silly thing. It's not even worth talking about. But this time I know its my fault my bloody fault and I don't know how to make it up to her" he said

"What did you tell her?" asked Ginny "I told her a few bad things and I know until and unless I don't apologize to her in a very good manner she is going to stay mad at me forever" he said and put his hands on his face. "Ron there is no use of moaning. So think," said Ginny and Ron responded, "I'm trying"

After a minute or so Ginny said "why don't you do 1 thing. Today is hogsmeade trip right" asked Ginny "yah!!! So what about that?" Ron asked slightly confused "I'm sure she'll go there with Harry and Lavender and even if she doesn't ask Lave to force her.   
Ok then ask Harry to take her to a place there where hardly anyone goes. I'm sure Harry will know some place. Tell him to leave her there and pretend as if he forgot something. (Ron nodded) you be there from before and when he leaves her come out and surprise her. She may get a bit angry but you better keep your anger in control. Take her some flowers and a sorry card, a beautiful one that immediately touches her heart. Tell her sorry in the most sweetest way and in a romantic way as well," said Ginny. 

" Don't you think it's too filmic"? Asked Ron "oh!!! Common on Ron, of course it's not filmic. She is your fiancée I'm sure she'll love it. All girls do" said Ginny and winked at him.

"As you say I'm sure you know better. Thanks a bunch I really needed the advice" said Ron and hugged her. "Anytime Ron. Anyways I'm going for a walk," she said detaching her from him. " In such a whether are you out of your mind?" Asked Ron

"Ron!!! Puh—lease I'm wearing warm clothes and anyways I don't feel so much cold" said Ginny "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry. Bye" said Ron "bye" said Ginny and went towards the portrait "and Ron (Ron turned)…don't worry and go to sleep alright" she said and went out without waiting for a reply.

She went out and walked towards the lake. Everything was so damn quite in the castle it looked as if the whole castle was deserted. As she neared the lake she saw a figure sitting on the rock and she could say from its back that it was a boy with blond hair. She went near him and realized it was Draco. She went and sat beside him. He obviously didn't notice because he didn't respond.

"Hi Draco" said Ginny. Draco turned and was surprised by seeing her. "Oh!! Hi Ginny" he said still a bit amazed. "How come you're up early?" he asked again "well…I am a morning person. What about you? You're not a morning person I know that. So…what are you doing up early?"

"I just came to think. You know about……… "About Jessica" Ginny finished "yah" was Draco's response. "I couldn't sleep the whole night thinking what you told me in the library and I decided you were right, very right"

"Right about what?" asked Ginny "well…right that I can't sit moaning over her my whole life. Right that I need to move on, right that Jessica won't like it actually right about everything." Said Draco

"I'm happy you understood," said Ginny "you were so convincing" "I'm glad I was," said Ginny. They both sat looking at the water that was so smooth for such a whether and flowed in such a good rhythm. It was so peaceful sitting over there; they could hear nothing other than the water splashing lightly and the even breathing.

Suddenly Draco said "Ginny you didn't say anyone that I cried in the library did you?" "No!!! Why?" Ginny asked slightly confused "if you didn't then please don't tell this to anyone even Blaise. If you do I swear I'll…I'll hex you" said Draco. Ginny smiled evilly "your not taking me seriously are you? I always keep my word you know," said Draco in a panicky way. Ginny smiled again but this time a real one "don't worry I won't" she said

"You won't what" came a voice from behind which was unmistakably Blaise's. They both turned "hey" Ginny said happily "hi! Blaise" said Draco "hey you both!! So you both patched up anhh? Didn't even tell me that's very bad," said Blaise "shut up moron!! We would have if you would have been free," said Ginny

"Oh!! As if" said Blaise and pulled out her rubber band because he knew this really pissed her off. And expectantly she screeched "laaiiiseee" she jumped off the rock and started running behind him "you moron I'll show you" she said while running. Draco on the other hand really liked how she looked in open hair and he smiled to himself at the thought.

They certainly are damn good friends he thought to himself. He saw Ginny remove her wand, pointed it at Blaise, and cried "accio rubber band" and the rubber band flew from his hand and came into Ginny's. He was damn surprised because he hadn't expected it. Before he could do something she had already pointed her wand at him again and cried "accio gloves," his gloves came out from his hands and flew to Ginny, and she caught it with her hands. "Ginny please you know I get cold very fast" Blaise said and started running behind her. There Draco got up and dusted his pants till he looked up he was hit by something and he fell backwards and Ginny on top of him.

They both stared in each other's eyes. Her eyes were so damn good he thought. Medium sized eyes with long eyelashes and brown eyes.

His eyes are so deep that she could have drowned herself into his beautiful grey eyes that had so much depth. She could she loneliness and sadness into his eyes.

He could feel her breathing on his face because of the entire running. She bit her lip and she looked so pretty and cute while doing so. Their eye contact broke when the heard Blaise laughing.

Ginny got up and brushed her pants and jacket. She turned to Draco and gave her hand he reluctantly took it and she pulled him up. He too brushed himself and when he looked up he heard Ginny say, "I'm sorry" "its okay" he said shrugging. Ginny then turned to Blaise and said, "stop laughing like a moron and take your gloves you must be cold" "thanks Ginny" Blaise said and wore his gloves. "Hey why don't we do 1 thing? Lets have breakfast out. You both go and sit I'll bring it" "great" said Ginny. But Draco didn't look as if he was at all amused by the idea.

(A/N): hey guys hope you liked it. I know not too much was there in this but well…ok first thing my mistakes I'm going to put Blaise's name Blaise from this chapter onwards. Second I put his surname as "Wilkins" I actually didn't know it.

Ok so here is the sneak-peak in other chapters:

In the other chapters there will once again be accio, there will be news about Eva and Blaise, there will be Hermione and Ron thing and even a bit about Eva and Blaise, there will be a lot of Indian stuff in the story you know language, food and cultures and all. And the people who won't understand it don't worry I'll write the translations as well. There will be two balls one is announced and other one is a culture so no announcement for it. There will be misunderstanding between Ginny and Draco created by a slytherin, and they will break up. Then when Draco comes to know there will be patching up and then there will graduation and marriages. I may even write the epilogue. Ok I know this doesn't says much but there will be a lot of other stuff too so please read and review cause till I'm not going to get at least a 5 reviews I'm not going to continue writing. Don't think I've stopped writing cause I've already finished the 8th and the 9th chapter and started working on the tenth. So when I get all my 5 reviews and more I'll just post them.

I'm such a blackmailer but I have too. So good day to all. And have fun.


	8. ch 8

(A/N**_): ok guys!!!! So I told I'll post after getting 5 reviews. I got 1 and still I'm posting…well…. I just want to get over with this story cause there r many ideas I've got for my other stories and who know till I finish this story I'll probably forget all my ideas and I don't want that. And I'm sure people having hearts will send me a review for the story. And another of my mistake its not zambini its zabini .I finally got the name rite Blaise Zabini. Rite now I think till the 12th or the 13th chapter there won't be much but I can assure you there will be a lot of good stuff in this story. I think this story is going to be quite long._**

"Don't you think it's too cold out here to eat?" Draco asked. Ginny's eyes widened at this and she asked, "don't tell me you never had food outside especially in winter" "no I didn't. Actually not in any weather. I always preferred to eat inside" he said "you've been missing a lot of things man I mean not having food outside sounds pretty amusing to me" said Blaise "oh well its ok. You go bring it and we'll wait near that tree," said Ginny pointing at a tree in the far corner. "Ok" said Blaise and rushed off.

"Come lets go and sit" said Ginny and started walking towards the tree. Draco followed close by. They reached the tree and Draco was about to sit when Ginny caught his wrist. Draco looked up at her with a surprised and a confused look. And her firm but soft grip also amazed him. "Wait!!!! Do you want to freeze to death?" asked Ginny. She removed her want, pointed it down, and said "warminiculas" "ok now sit down" she said and sat down folding her legs in Indian style.

Draco shrugged and sat down. Ginny turned to him, smiled and asked "so where do you usually at hogsmeade" "actually when Jessica was there we went to honeydukes cause she really loved sweets and we just had butterbear and then we were back. After she went I really didn't ever feel like going over there. This is the first time I'm going after her," said Draco. Ginny smiled and said, "I understand. I too didn't feel like going to hogsmeade after Sonia went" "Sonia?" "Yah!! She was my best friend. She too was killed in the war by a death eater" she said.

"I kind of know about her" said Draco, put his hand on her, and smiled. "There he comes. Wanna give him some creeps," said Ginny looking straight and smiling mischievously. Draco got confused and saw Ginny drew out her wand and then it dawned to him. "Are…. are you sure" he asked nervously "very sure. At the count of three (they both pointed their wand at Blaise)…1…2…3 "accio food" they both cried.

The food came flying out of Blaise's hand and he started to panic scared that where had the food got blown away. He started searching for the food here and there like a maniac and when he saw in the front he saw to people laughing their butts out. One was Ginny who was laughing so hardly that she was on the ground. And the other was Draco who was laughing like he hadn't in years.

Even though they had made him surprised he was really happy for his friend who was enjoying like he certainly hadn't in years. He ran towards them and sat down "you both certainly gave me the creeps. I wouldn't ever take the risk of leaving you both alone again especially when I am with you" Draco had instantly stopped laughing cause he wasn't used to laughing so much in years where as Ginny was still giggling and said between giggles

"Oh!!! The look on your face I really hope I had a camera" "oh!! As if. Gin that's more than enough have your food else who knows you may faint" said Blaise. Ginny stopped laughing, mouthed ok and started eating. Then even Blaise and Draco started eating. After eating and having a bit of juice Blaise said " you know what gin you really broke your record today" "about what" asked Ginny still having her juice.

"Its been an hour and you still have your hair open" Ginny's eyes widened and she touched her hair. "Oh!! I forgot" she said and removed her band from her hands and was about to tie it when someone caught her wrist. She looked at Blaise but he obviously hadn't caught her hand and then she turned to face Draco and he was the one who had. "Don't tie it. You looked good," he said. Ginny was surprised by this action.

When he left her hand she tied her hair anyways feeling a bit weird. "I kind of feel hot," she said. How stupid, dumb and lame. If someone starts feeling hot in this kind of weather then its like Snape marring Mcgonagall. "In this weather" asked Draco confused. "Oh actually when she was small she had something to eat which was hexed and from that time she doesn't feel that cold in this weather which normal people do" supplied Blaise. He was such a lifesaver.

She gave him a grateful smile and he winked at her. "Ohk…"said Draco. There were a few minutes of awkward silence and Ginny noticed the dreamy expression on Blaise's face. So she broke the silence and said, "what are you so happy about Blaise" "ah!! Nothing like that" he said grinning. "OH COMMON!!! Don't try and fool me I know you all too well for that. So just spill the beans," she said

"Ohkaaayy…I finally asked Eva for the big date" said Blaise "youuuuuuu did. That's so wonderful that's just sooooo amazing," she shrieked and hugged him tightly. "Why are you so happy about. I mean don't you both usually go for dates" asked Draco a bit confused "no!! No!! This date is special. He finally gathered his courage to ask Eva for marriage" said Ginny excitedly. Draco's mouth dropped open "you mean your gonna propose her. I never thought you both were so serious" "well…we were and we are" said Blaise grinning madly obviously too happy "well…at least I am" added Blaise.

"Congratulations!!! I'm damn sure she'll say yes" said Draco and shook his hand. "When are you going to take her?" asked Ginny "today duh!!" said Blaise as a matter of fact way. "Ohk…but I thought today we 3 were gonna go together" asked Ginny "oh shit!!! I completely forgot. I didn't mean to but I just did. I'm so sorry I know you've been waiting long. I'm very very sorry" Blaise said

"Hey laise its perfectly ok. I'll take Draco if he doesn't mind" said Ginny turning to him. "Oh of course I don't mind" said Draco and smiled. "Ok!!! Then I'll go and get ready" said Ginny and stood up. "From when did you start taking 45 minutes to get dresses gin" asked Blaise "from like never moron. I'll be going to the library for sometime" said Ginny "oks bye" said Blaise "bye. Bye Draco" said Ginny and rushed off.

(A/N): ok guys!!! That's it. Hope you liked the chapter. I'll post much more sooner if I get reviews else I'll take my own sweet time. But let me tell you I am going to finish this story and not leave it hanging. Ok then I wanted help from my readers could you please give me insults for Ginny whether its regarding her, her family, Blaise or Sonia. When I say insults I do want really bad ones. That why I am asking for help cause I'm not so good at insulting. I'm a sweetie baby (just kidding). So read, enjoy, and review. I ensure you all that you will enjoy the story.


	9. ch 9

**(A/N): hey guys!!!! So I said I would update only after get a whole number of reviews but I got some reviews asking me to continue and I felt so good that I sat right away to update. Common...I can't disappoint my readers but yah only if they don't disappoint me "evil grin" I'm a blackmailer I know...hehehehe…ok so people lets assume that Draco told Blaise that Jessica was only his best friend. I had made a chapter on that but I thought it would get just too boring if I added a whole chapter only about this. So lets get on the main stuff…this chapter will be about all the three pairs: Blaise/Eva, Ginny/Draco (duh!!!) and Ron/Hermoine so yah it is going to be quite long and of course if the chapter is long so I want good reviews too whether they are flames I just don't care…I only want reviews… and remember in some chapter there was an announcement of Halloween ball…I am changing it into new year ball (January 1st) cause I kind of don't know when exactly is Halloween so I changed it. Once again all the anonymous readers are free to leave their ID on the review section if they want to be informed when I update…DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: DUH!!!! I don't own anything except the plot**

**Ooooooo00000000ooooooO**

Ginny to the common room, to her room and then kept her books neatly in a stack. She really didn't feel like going to the library anymore. She sat on the sofa and closed her eyes. As soon as she did so Draco eyes sprung up. Her eyes flew open and she got confused. Why did that happen? She thought. She could never forget those eyes they were just so unique and outstanding.

She sat back on the sofa trying to relax and when she looked in the mirror that was right opposite the sofa she again got confused. She stood up, went towards it, and sat on the stool. She stared at her reflection for sometime and then pulled her rubber band out.

Did she really look good in open hair? She asked herself. She neatly combed her hair and divided into 2parts from between. She stared and smiled yah she really did look good in open hair.

Why did Draco do something like that she didn't know but yah she had really felt awkward. He was smart (starts pacing around the room), handsome, looked so cute when his pale blond hair fell on his pale face and his eyes were just the greatest. 'God!!! What are thinking Ginny…from when did you start thinking things like that.'

But yah she really couldn't deny the fact that he was very attractive. She removed her jacket, piled it up, and kept it in the cupboard. She removed her black gloves and scarf and wore them. She just felt like dressing up faster.

She combed her hair and decided to keep it open. Maybe because Draco had said she looked good. Suddenly the door flew open and Ginny saw Blaise kind of out of breath. "Blaise why couldn't you knock and come" she asked.

Blaise smirked and sat on the sofa "common…Ginny as if I ever knocked and came…and yah by the way we are leaving early today" he said "so…get ready fast"

"I'm ready" Ginny replied… "Oh!! Your not. You've got your hair open" Blaise's eyes grew in surprise and before Ginny could day another word he cut in "wait a minute!!! Are you keeping your hair open because Draco said you looked good?" he asked

Ginny got surprised by how come he knew could he read minds or something. But yah she wasn't going to let him know the truth so she replied "oh are you mad or something its nothing like that you go down I'll come in a few minutes" she turned and her cheeks blushed the faintest of red.

Blaise caught her hand and made her turn. "Virginia Weasley I'm not going until you tell me why suddenly after so many years you decided to keep your hair open." "Common Laise its nothing what you think I just thought I'd try something different. Now would you stop acting like a moron and get out" said Ginny and started to push him out of the door.

Blaise again and again paused while she was pushing him to irritate her. And then when he was almost out of the door he turned and said "trust me Ginny!!! I really like your choice" and as soon as the words were out of his mouth he turned and ran away leaving a kind of shocked Ginny.

Ginny closed the door and went again to the mirror she started combing her hair again and neatly parted it into two parts from between. Then she rolled her hair and clipped it on her head such that her hair fell on the clip and hid it completely. Two of her small curls came out from front on both the sides and she curled it with her wand. She applied the lightest pink gloss and ran down.

She came panting down where everyone had started to leave. "I'm.. sor.. Sorry professor" Ginny said to Mcgonagall yet panting. "Oh!! Its quite alright Ginny" she replied and then started giving instructions to the other students.

She turned and saw something that utterly astonished her. She saw Snape talking to some girls from 4th year. That's not what astonished her the thing that did was that he was cracking jokes that made the girls laugh harder and harder. He was actually wearing black straight pants with a white plain kind of synthetic shirt. She had to accept he was looking amazing for his age.

She started looking here and there for Draco but didn't found him and then when she turned she saw Snape standing right in front of her. She gave him a bright smile and said "good morning professor" "good morning Ginny" hearing him call her Ginny kind of surprised her. Even though she was his favorite student he hadn't ever referred to her as Ginny.

He obviously noticed it and asked, "What happened Ginny?"

"Oh!! It's nothing professor it just feels odd you calling me by my first name" said Ginny "awwww…common (_patting on her shoulder) _I prefer to call you Ginny better than Weasley. I would call you that in class too but can't be partial can I?" replied professor Snape.

"Yah I understand." Said Ginny, smiling brightly. " Ok…so I better leave. Fan club waiting" Snape said gesturing towards the group of 4th years. Ginny giggled, nodded, and gave thumbs up to him and all he did was smile and bid her goodbye. Ginny sighed where the hell was he? She thought again and when she looked in the front she saw him.

All the time he was right in front of her and where all she was searching. She looked at him again and gave him a bright huge smile. He looked absolutely breath taking. His pale blond hair fell beautifully on his eyes, his grey eyes deep with warmth but yet lonely. He was leaned back on a pillar with his one leg bent and the same foot touching the pillar and his other leg straight. His hands were crossed and he looked sexy standing like that.

Wow!!! Why does she make me feel weak as soon as she flashes a smile towards me? God no girl just no girl had made him feel this sort of thing. Was he actually starting like a girl and that too a Weasley. Ok so yah all the fights and all were over but he had never in his wildest thoughts had ever thought that he'd like a Weasley.

She reached him and said "hi!! Ready to go?" "Hey there!!! Yah quite" he replied kind of nervous. "Nervous?" she asked "yah kind of. Its odd going after so many years" he said "I'll make it sure you have fun. All right. Now lets go anyways I've already wasted a lot of time" said Ginny and started walking. He caught up with her and asked the first thing that came to his mind "where are we going to go first" "well…I'm taking you to a place where you've never visited. You'll just have to wait and watch" she replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why did I ever listen to you?" said Hermoine irritated. She didn't want to go to hogsmeade but Lavender had forced her saying that she would really enjoy. She had agreed reluctantly thinking that it would help her keep her mind off Ron. "You listened to her cause you wanted to have fun. Simple." Replied Harry and Lavender nodded.

Hermoine sighed irritated and folded her hands. "Where are we going for having the so called fun?" asked Hermoine quite sarcastically. Harry ignored her tone as he always did and replied "first we are going to have butter bear and then we'll be going for the so called fun" "ohh!!! I just can't wait," said Hermoine faking excitement and this time very sarcastic.

"Common Hermoine. You don't have to be sarcastic. We are just helping you to keep your min off things and you just keep snapping at us," said Lavender who had quite a temper. Hermoine sighed again she really didn't have to take out her frustration on both of them. "I'm sorry…just in a bad mood and I'm really am thank full to you both for taking me out for some fun" said Hermoine apologetically all the sarcasm gone.

"Its ok…what are friends for…and I'm sorry too I can understand how you feel. But you need to keep your mind off him cause its doing no good other than torturing you" said Lavender.

Hermoine nodded. They soon reached the pub and pushed open the door. Then went in and ordered 3 butter bears. Hermoine sat sipping hers not talking at all while the other two tried to engage her in a conversation. Finally when it was over they started heading towards whatever place Harry was taking her.

But as they were going Parvati called Lavender and she had to go so that left only Harry and Hermoine. She was feeling cold and so started rubbing her arms profusely. Normally if Ron would have been there he would have covered her with something and if nothing were there he would just hug her. She missed him, she really did.

They finally reached the place. It was completely deserted not a living soul but yah the place was clean and pretty. "What is this place" asked Hermoine "its known as hutch hack" replied Harry "but…what kind of fun are we supposed to have here" she asked again. "You'll see…(_before she could say anything)_ oh my gosh!!! I forgot my wand at the three broomsticks" "are you sure? I mean did you check yourself properly" asked Hermoine confused.

"DUH!!! I did…would you mind waiting I'll just go and get it." Asked Harry "yah sure but please come fast this place is creepy" replied Hermoine. "Yah sure!!!" said Harry and ran away leaving Hermoine. She folded her hands again feeling slightly conscious. She had a feeling someone or something was looking at her and then she heard some rustling. She quickly turned but found no one. "Is anybody here?" she asked out aloud.

No reply and no more noise. She sighed of relief and turned. Where the hell has he gone? She asked herself. She was getting really cold…she started rubbing her arms again, then rubbed her palms together and blows some hot hair on the palms. She kept on repeating this when suddenly someone asked her "want a cloak or…a hug?" (A/n: I wanted to stop here but I thought most of you must be knowing who it is so didn't)

Dammit Ron thought. He wanted his voice to be sweet and clear but it came out hoarse and kind of scary.

He was right his voice had come out scary and so Hermoine turned her breath totally uneven. Her pulse racing and her wand clutched tightly and pointed towards Ron. When she saw whom it was she screeched, " Roooooon are you crazy or something you totally scared me (_Ron comes closer and tries to say sorry but Hermoine being the girl she was kept on saying) _what if I would cast a spell or something. I sometimes really think to scare you like this and then only will you understand how is it to scare a person from behind and especially when not expecting him"

He again tried to stop her by saying things like "shhh…shhh…" "I'm sorry" "I didn't meant it" but it was of no use she kept on her blah blah…Ron got so irritated that he caught her arms tightly and pulled her so close to him that there was only 1inch difference between them "SHUT UP I SAID" said Ron kind of loudly.

Hermoine got so stunned by the sudden action that she immediately stopped talking a look of horror all over her face. Ron's face softened and he said softly and sweetly "I'm sorry Mione I really didn't mean to scare you. My hell of a voice just came out so stupidly that you got scared" Hermoine just nodded still surprised.

"And Mione I'm sorry for what I told you. I really didn't mean that too. My temper always takes the better of me even if I try to control it and I'm nothing but a bloody shit of a person" said Ron obviously angry at himself. "No your not a shit of a person" said Hermoine as if he was insulting her and not himself. "Your lovely as can be but you've got your faults but you really should control your anger and think before you say anything to someone" said Hermoine, rested her head on his chest, and hugged him.

He was quite tall and so her head came only an inch or two above his shoulder. His hands slipped around her waist and he tightly held her towards him. She closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of his body and now not feeling cold at all. "I missed you Mione I always realize your importance in my life only when your not there with me" she tilted her head up still not leaving him and smiled "I missed you too" and then she again rested her head on his chest.

"You want to see something," asked Ron but making no effort of leaving her. He had deliberately missed her, her soft skin, her warming smile, her logical explanations even though it bugged him overall he missed everything about her. But Hermoine being the curious girl detached herself and said "yah!"

Ron sighed, parted his cloak, and took out something what looked like a card. Hermoine took and her eyes widened. It was a beautiful card it had a big red heart and plain white background. On the white background were other tiny hearts in the colors red, pink, golden, and silver scattered here and there shining brightly with glitter. She opened the card and giggled when she saw a photo of hers and Ron. In the photo she was hitting him with a book and his knees were bend in half sitting position and hysterical expression on his face.

Inside the background was completely red and written with white carvings. There was a lovely short romantic poem and below there was a short apology from Ron the fact that how much she meant to him. "Its beautiful Ron thanks so much" she said and kissed him on the lips. The kiss quickly deepened out of need and passion.

When they broke for breath Ron slightly bend down and whispered in her ears "I missed that promise me you'll never leave me. I'd probably die" as he said this hermione lightly put her index finger on his lips meaning that he should never say such a thing. "I promise," she said in barely a whisper but Ron heard all right. They caught each other's hands and left from there a contend smile on both of their faces. So after all the day had obviously been fun thought Hermione.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

(A/N): Hey guys finally this chapter is over. I started it 3 days ago. I know I said in the first authors note that in this chapter there will everything about each pair. But I never thought only till Hermione/Ron it would be so big so I'll post about Blaise/Eva and Ginny/Draco in the next chapter. I have to ask you guys 2 favors.

**Firstly: would anyone of you or probably all give me the baddest insults for Ginny I really need those for a future chapter. And I'm not so good at insulting. Any kinds of insults will do regarding her family, her or regarding Blaise (hint hint)**

**Secondly "would all of you please read my other story and review telling me whether I should continue or not.**

_**Reviews:**_

HannahL: thanks a lot for the review. I'm glad you like my story…I know that you all should be able to read the story I thought about that too but in this way only I got 5 reviews. Thanks anyways. I really hope this chapter was worth the wait.

**Bluebobchick: thanks for your review. I was really touched. You're the first person who said that you _love _my fic I really liked it. I know I love Draco/Ginny fics too they r just the best. And the thing that is fascinating is that I had never ever thought about the pair of them before I started reading stories on this site and then I instantly fell in love with it. Well…I think if your best friend and fellow fic reader liked your story then there will be several people who like it too so you should try posting it cause any Draco/Ginny fics are welcome. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Dee Ann: thanks for the review. I really was kind of touched and I'm not blaming anyone its just that I didn't want to waste time. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Wonkanerd: thanks for the review. I'll keep on writing. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Ok so that's all. Hope this chapter was worth the entire wait. Keep on reviewing and keep on getting good chapters. Even if it kind of takes time for me updating I'll try my best. Thanks for all the reviews especially hannahL cause I got most of hers and I really hope I keep on getting not only hers but all of yours too. Till the next chapter…chao**

**Upcoming chapter: (hopefully) Blaise proposes to Eva. Ginny and Draco have a lot of fun to the place they go and water fight too.**

**Still coming: misunderstandings, winter and New Year ball, graduation day holidays and a lot more.**

**Keep reading and reviewing…chaos.**


	10. ch 10

**_(A/N): _hey guys sorry for the long wait. I hardly get time to sit on the computer to update...damned school is hectic and so I'll probably be able to update only on weekends that's Thursday and Friday. I guess no one is able to give me insults for Ginny so I'll have to figure it out on my own. And yah Ginny's full name in this fic is Virginia Weasley. That's because I don't at all like Ginerva so all those who don't like Virginia I'm sorry. I won't bore u more so lets get on with the chapter.**

**Reminder: all the anonymous readers if want to know when I update so please leave your id on the review section.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of its characters though I really hope I could have owned Draco and Ginny. **

**Favor: do any of you think I should have a BETA for this story? Well I think I should but I don't know how exactly it's worked out so any of u interested in telling me and becoming a BETA do tell.**

**Ooooooo00000000oooooooooO**

"Where is Blaise everyone is leaving" asked Eva to herself and looked at her watch. "Miss Scott don't you want to leave?" asked professor Snape "I do professor!! But Blaise haven't reached yet and I'm suppose to go with him" replied Eva "oh!! I see…we all are leaving you can wait if you want but if he takes too long then just leave ok," said Snape.

"Yah sure professor" replied Eva and saw him leave. In a minute or 2 whole ground was empty. Eva humped, crossed her hands, and leaned against the pillar. She looked again at her watch and then when she looked up she got absolutely surprised.

She saw Blaise heading her way and he looked absolutely different. He wasn't wearing his usual pant and shirt but he was wearing a complete suit with tie and coat.

He was acting different too his hands were actually kind of shivering. He reached her and smiled "uh…h…hi" he said stuttering.

"Hi Blaise you ok?" asked Eva surprised because she had never heard Blaise stutter for anything. "Uh…yah…af…afcourse I'm alright," said Blaise still nervous. "Ah…ok then let's go" said Eva and started walking in the front.

Blaise didn't move from his place. Eva turned and asked, "what happened?" Blaise didn't say anything but just lifted up his hand in a loop form so that Eva can put her hand through it. First Eva didn't at all understand what that meant but then she realized it, walked towards him, and put her hand through the hole. (A/N: sorry for the dumb explanation I actually don't at all know how to explain this)

Ok so yah Eva did want her boyfriend to be like a totally romantic kind of person but that was before Eva had met Blaise. And even then she had wanted him to be a completely romantic kind of guy but now when he was trying to become like one she felt odd and didn't like it.

"Where are we going?" asked Eva to break the uncomfortable silence. "To have l…lunch," said Blaise his hands still slightly shaking. Eva unclasped her hands and stopped walking. "Blaise are you really alright. Why are you acting so weird"? She asked.

Blaise gulped this was proving to be more difficult then he had thought, "I'm ok…really. Let…lets go else we…uh…we'll get late." Eva rolled her eyes and started walking and Blaise followed close by. They reached the restaurant and Blaise pushed open the door for Eva, she entered and reached a table. She was just about to sit down when Blaise took out her chair for her like a perfect gentleman. When she sat down only then did he go to his seat that was opposite her. (A/N: duh!!! Sorry for writing such a dumb fact but I had to)

Automatically in a minute two menu cards arrived at their table. They both started going through it, then Eva ordered a plate of schezawan-fried rice, and Blaise ordered some spicy schezawan noodles. "I'll just be back," said Blaise and arose from his seat leaving Eva in her thoughts.

Why is he wearing such an odd outfit and why the hell is he acting all nervous. She thought to herself and suddenly a voice boomed around the restaurant surprising everyone. "Hi Eva" came out Blaise's voice "sorry I know I was pretty irritating but I couldn't help it the thing I wanted to tell and ask was making me absolutely nervous"

Eva's eyes widened "what does he want to say to me?" she asked herself. And then the voice boomed again "a confession to make: I noticed you in my 3rd year of course that was when each guy did and well I instantly started liking you. Then by the time I came to my 5th year and I asked you out I knew it just wasn't an ordinary crush but it was even more than that. And now when I am in my 7th year I know I can't live without you. I loved you, I love you, and I always will…I…I want to…want to marry you"

Eva's fork fell down in a clatter and her eyes widened even more. So that is why he was acting all weirdly like a weirdo. She saw him coming towards her still nervous. She pushed back her seat and got up. He reached her and put his hands in his pocket to remove the ring but Eva stopped him. Blaise looked up at her completely stunned didn't she love him he thought to himself.

"Sorry Blaise but your not the Blaise I know" she said. Now Blaise got even more surprised and confused at the same time. "You tell me are you the Blaise who makes everyone laugh, are you the Blaise who cheers me up when I'm sad, nervous or sick. You yourself today were getting nervous just to propose me" when she said this all Blaise did was look down.

"You know before I started going out with you I wanted my boyfriend to be a perfect gentleman like you were being today but today when you were finally being, truthfully saying I felt disgusted. The best thing I like about you is your confidence, your smile, your sense of humor and your style of lightening up the mood and you had none of these today"

"But I was just being nervous isn't it obvious for a guy to be" said Blaise cutting in.

"Ok…fine forget about nervousness look at your self. The Blaise I know wouldn't ever wear such clothes if he didn't need to and you didn't need it today. I'll show you my Blaise" said Eva and slowly removed his coat and kept it on the chair.

She then loosened his tie, removed it, and kept it in the chair as well. She opened his top 3 buttons of the shirt and then lifted up his hands and opened the sleeves button and folded up his sleeves. She then repeated the same thing for the other hand.

After doing so she stepped back, folded up her arms and stared at him. She made a thoughtful expression something is missing she thought to herself. She looked from up and down and then her eyes settled on his hair. She slid her hand into his hair and completely ruffled it and said, " Now this is the Blaise I know, I love and want to marry." Blaise was kind of happy and shocked at the same time and all he gave Eva was a questioning look.

"Oh!!! Common Blaise you only say right that if a person loves a person he should love that person the way he is and not by changing him. And if that person loves by changing then that's not love that's just a deal and in love there are no deals." Said Eva.

Blaise smiled and said, "Then I should propose you my way?" "Yah I guess but you have already," said Eva "yah but I will do something my way" he said and removed his wand.

There was an empty space in between the restaurant; he conjured a small stage there. "Blaise what are you…" before Eva could complete her sentence she was being carried by Blaise and being taken towards the stage. When they reached there he turned Eva in a round, made her stand down and immediately after doing so fell to his knees.

Eva was surprised by the was he was proposing her but she liked it altogether no actually she loved it. Better than all the stuttering, she thought to herself. Blaise put his hands in his pant pockets and removed a red velvet box. He opened it and revealed a beautiful silver ring that had a beautiful small diamond and was surrounded by very tiny rubies. It was completely breath taking. It was simple, cute, and best for the situation at the same time. That was completely Blaise style he didn't at all like all the gold, big, fat rings filled whit diamonds and stuff he liked everything to be simple.

He removed the ring from the box and gave his other hand to Eva, she gave her hand, and he slid the ring into her finger and slowly got up. Eva was so happy that she was completely speechless. All she could do was grin from ear to ear and to stare at her ring.

Blaise bent down and whispered into her ears "do you like it" Eva looked up to him and said barely in a whisper "I love it" they stared in each others eyes for a few minutes before falling for a kiss. When they kissed all around them everyone started clapping and hooting but they were in their own small world in which only they both existed at least yah for the time being.

Oooooooooo00000000oooooooooO

"I'm tired" said Draco "we've almost reached and common I'm supposed to be tired being a girl" said Ginny "why aren't boys aloud to get tired" asked Draco "of course they are but not so soon" said Ginny and Draco humphed.

They reached a deserted place where there was nothing but a big brick wall. "Now what? There is no way in front of this and you made me walk so much," said Draco.

"Says who? Of course there is way in front of this" said Ginny and walked in front. She removed her wand, tapped some bricks, and muttered something. "Now all you have to do is step in together. At the count of three ok" "ok" at the count of three both of them entered the brick wall and immediately Draco was met with a beautiful sight.

There was a big round park in the middle with dark and light green grass. Surrounding it were white marble houses shining brightly by the reflection of the sun. In between the park was a peacock and from its beak water was coming out. It was so realist that it didn't at all look like a statue. All around the park were different colors tulips and it was beautiful. It was not morning there but was evening and the sun was setting.

It looked as if god had sprinkled red and orange colors all over the sky with equally shiny glitter. Draco had never seen such a beautiful place and such a beautiful sight.

Ooooo0000000000ooooooooO

(A/N): HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT MY MOM KEEPS ON DISTURBING ME SO I'LL POST WHAT Ginny AND Draco DO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. NOW THE THANKS GIVINGS:

HannahL: thanks for your review I really like them. Sorry if you don't like Virginia but I like that better. It was really touching when you said that you missed my story. Hope you like this chapter too. And yah Blaise and Ginny are the best of friends in the whole world. I haven't exactly explained how their friendship developed but yah in the 5th chapter I have explained how they became friends. Keep reviewing.

Bluebobchick: hey there!!! Thanks for the review. Your reviews are always great. They always make me laugh and certainly make my day. Your absolutely right we really should send a petition to jk rowling saying that she must put Draco and Ginny together. I mean I'll probably tear my Harry potter book to pieces if I ever read about Draco/pansy, Ginny/Harry or about Draco being evil. You know according to the stories I've read I think Ginny is the only person who has the complete power to actually change Draco compared to hermione or pansy. And yah there will be cute parts between Draco and Ginny and there will be kisses too but not explanatory and no shagging I mean look at my ratings. But yah I promise to write cute, lovely parts. Keep reading and reviewing.

Next chapter: (hopefully) what Draco and Ginny do, water fight and maybe the winter ball.

**Still coming: misunderstandings, New Year ball, graduation day, holidays, and a lot more.**

**Keep reading, reviewing and getting good chapters.**


	11. ch 11

(A/N): hey guys!!!! Was sup…sorry for the long wait again but school is absolutely so boring and hectic not to mention. Well…I'm quite disappointed with you all because none of you tried to do me the favors. But well…I guess its ok. Though thank you for the lovely reviews.

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Qutaija (khu-tai-ja). Even though she doesn't read the story or review as she is working on her own story and of course the bloody school but she is always ready to help, give ideas and is very supporting and encouraging. So this is for her.

Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely characters of J.K Rowling. Though you all know whom I wish I could own.

Reminder: all the anonymous readers if want to be notified when I update can leave their id on the review section.

Lets get on with the story:

Oooooooooooooooo000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooO

Draco stared at the sight and then turned to look at Ginny. But he again got surprised because she no longer was wearing the black straight pants and white high neck top with scarf and gloves…now she was wearing a white sleeveless top with a red sleeveless jacket and with a red ¾ pants with 2 stripes of white on the side. Draco was quite impressed because all kinds of dresses suited Ginny.

"Liked the place" asked Ginny "its…its beautiful" said Draco "but what about your dress?" he asked "oh!!! That…see if you haven't noticed this place has summer whereas outside this place has winter…so as soon as we enter this place our dresses change according to this place's weather"

"Wooww" said Draco and immediately looked down to see what he was wearing. He was wearing a soft gray sleeveless shirt with opened buttoned black half sleeves shirt. With that he was wearing black cargo pants. He had to accept the dress was cool and well it absolutely suited him.

"Lets go" said Ginny and started walking and he as well started walking with her. They saw a lot of kids playing in the park on swings and slides and with friends. How Draco hoped that he could have enjoyed all this when he was a little child. He saw many women wearing weird kinds of dresses and even the men. But yah till where he remembered he had read long back that Indians wore these kind of dresses.

But he still asked Ginny to be sure "what kinds of dresses are these people wearing" "the women are wearing saree's and salwaar kameez where as the men are wearing kurta pajama. They are Indian dresses." Replied Ginny.

**_(A/N_**: **ok people salwaar kameez is like a gown except that some are tight and some are lose depends on how the women likes it. Below they wear is like a lose pajama even in that some are lose…old women wear lose salwaar (pajama) wear as the newly wed women or young women wear tight. And yah the kurta (gown) is not long it comes only below the knee. There is new fashion for short kurta's nowadays in which it comes till the knees exactly or slightly above it and under it (short kurta) they wear parallel salwar not the lose or tight (salwar).)**

**(With this salwaar and kurta (also know as kameez depends on the language) women wear dupatta (there are many words for this too according to the language). Dupatta is like a long scarf that they wear around the neck. So that's what is salwaar kameez. Really hope you understood the description and if you don't then I guess you all will just have to see an Indian dress.)**

(Now with the saree that's simple. See in a saree first women wear a skirt kind of thing. For the lining of the saree. Then around that they wrap a big piece of cloth around their waist and legs and then when the cloth is about to end half of the piece they put it on their shoulders. Of course with all this they wear a short blouse. Nowadays because of blouse fashions the saree's are becoming extremely sexy and best for romantic situation. There are strapless blouses, spaghetti blouses, sleeveless and half sleeves. There are even long sleeves blouses. From back there can be deep necked or backless. There are even tie ropes blouse. I extremely love those kinds. There are many many designs for blouses so I guess I'm saying only this)

(And yah 1 last thing the tight salwaars are very long from the end (near the ankles) so that when the girls wear it the cloth gets accumulated near the ankles and form bangles kind of style. This type of salwaar is known as churi daar because in Hindi bangles mean "churi." Guess that's all if any of you didn't understand I'm sorry and I guess you'll have to just see a saree and salwaar kameez only then will you understand.)

"Ohk…" replied Draco. As they were roaming around Draco saw many stalls that served food. Food in stalls cool thought Draco. "Are you hungry?" asked Ginny "yah I guess" replied Draco.

"Come I'll take you "said Ginny and they both started walking towards one of the stall. When Draco finally reached there he realized that the food there was completely different. " Namaste cha-cha kaise ho?" (Hello uncle. How are you)? Asked Ginny. "Main theekh hoon…tum kaise ho Ginny bitya" (I'm fine. How are you my child)? Asked the man behind the stall.

Draco stared from Ginny to the man he absolutely didn't understand what language they were speaking.

"Do theekhi chaat" (two spicy chaat.) (Chat is an Indian recipe that is very spicy and a bit sour its extremely tasty.)

"What's chiit?" asked Draco not knowing the Indian accent. "Its not chiit. Its chaat. It's an Indian dish." Replied Ginny. "And what language were you speaking" asked Draco. "It was Hindi. It's an Indian language," said Ginny.

"Ok even though I don't know handi or whatever it is I think I can make out that you speak it perfectly." Said Draco smiling. "Yah I can because I've been learning it from my 1st year onwards from Sonia" said Ginny.

"Oh…wow so does Blaise know too?" asked Draco. "Yah Blaise and Eva both do. And I'm sure you'll learn soon too" said Ginny smiling. Before Draco could reply the man gave them to dishes with weird stuff on it or at least that's what Draco thought. Ginny took it and Draco did the same thing. She immediately started eating and she seemed to love it but Draco couldn't make himself eat it.

"Weird right. I thought the same thing when I first came here and so did Blaise and Eva but let me tell you 1 thing it's extremely tasty. Just try it once" said Ginny.

Draco didn't feel like having it but well…he didn't know why but he trusted Ginny completely. So he had one bite. First it was extremely good and tasty but when he realized the spiciness he started behaving like a kid and asked for water again and again. Tears streaming down his face. He hadn't in his whole life had such spicy food.

Ginny laughed so badly for he looked extremely cute and funny while he asked for water. She asked the man for water and gave it to him. As he finished one glass the glass magically filled itself again. After drinking around 3 glasses of he finally calmed down but Ginny kept on laughing. "Do you actually think that's funny?" Asked Draco.

"Oh…common it is…I mean ch…cha…chat was…wasn't that …spi…spicy" said Ginny between her laughs. Even if Draco was angry but the anger seem to fade away as he looked at her laughing. Man was she pretty while laughing. Her laughter was like music to his hears and he would absolutely love it to hear it for the rest of his life.

Ginny finally controlled herself and said " come I'll make you have something sweet and cold" said Ginny. "Are you sure? Not spicy again?" he asked suspiciously "I'm very sure. But I didn't understand why u felt it so spicy. I mean Blaise, Eva and me just love it. It's not at all spicy. But yah ours was the same reaction when we had it first. Indian food is absolutely filled with spices," said Ginny giggling.

"It sure is. But well…it was the first time I'm sure I'll get into a habit of it" said Draco. They reached another stall where Draco saw many glass bottles with different colored liquid in each bottle. In between there was a big bowl with crushed ice in it and at the side was a bunch of brown small sticks. "Which flavor do you like?" asked Ginny.

"What is this thing?" asked Draco with a confused expression. "This is BARAF KA GOLA. In English ice ball. Actually it's like SLUSH except that in this we aren't suppose to drink anything. This person will take the crushed ice and arrange it on that stick like an oval ball. Then whatever flavor we like that liquid will be put on the ice and given to us. So bottom line what flavor do you like?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know haven't had such kind of stuff but you know what is nice so I'll have that" said Draco "ok…(turns to the man) 2 orange" said Ginny. In no time the man prepared this stuff and gave it to them. Draco caught hold of the stick and turned it simply round to examine it and to see where to start. At this action Ginny again started giggling. She caught his hand that had the stick and slowly took it to his mouth. "Suck it," she said calmly.

Her hands felt so cool in his. It was a wonderful feel. How he wished that forever she catches his hand. Malfoy you have gone extremely mad. Draco thought to himself. He looked at her by her weird command. And all she did was smile and nodded encouragingly. He did as he was told and sucked the juice on the ice. And he had to except it was amazing. After this Ginny left his hand and started having hers.

While they were having they talked. "So what kind of place is this?" asked Draco. "This place is owned by Sonia's uncle. Only Indians stay here and hardly anyone knows about this place other than the people who live here. Sonia bought me here when we were both in our 1st year. All kinds of Indian witches and wizards stay here. Even Parvati's parents stay here" said Ginny.

While he was listening a drop or 2 of the juice fell on his shirt. "Oh…no" he said "oh common its ok" said Ginny. "Its not I can't go roaming like this," said Draco making a stupid expression and throwing away his stick as he had finished eating. "Hmmm…don't worry I'll take you to a place where this mark will go out automatically" said Ginny smiling evilly but Draco didn't seem to notice.

"You mean magically?" asked Draco "nah!!! Automatically" said Ginny and both of them started walking.

While walking:

"So who are you going with at winter ball officially?" asked Ginny. "What does officially mean?" asked Draco. "It means the person who you will escort and have the first dance with after the first dance people usually change partners." Said Ginny taking a turn.

"With no one. And you?" asked Draco "well…with Blaise" answered Ginny. "So then what about Eva?" asked Draco. "She'll come with us too but the first dance Blaise will do with me that's all till that time she'll either dance with someone else or just wait." Said Ginny. "Well…I can take her officially?" said Draco "you can. That would be so great," said Ginny beaming.

"Its ok. By the way when are we reaching?" asked Draco "we have already" said Ginny and entered one of the parks in which no one was there. "Close your eyes and count till 10" said Ginny. "Uh…why?" asked Draco confused "common…just listen to me and do what I say believe me the mark will immediately disappear" said Ginny.

"Ohk…" said Draco uncertainly and started counting. When he finally said 10 and opened his eyes immediately a full force of water hit him. He absolutely got confused and tried to shield himself and then he heard someone laughing. And he absolutely knew who that was. So that's what Ginny meant when she had said that the mark would disappear automatically.

He was absolutely cold but surprisingly he was laughing as well and was asking her to stop it. But she didn't and kept on laughing. He somehow reached her and wrapped his arms around her from the back. He looked down at her she looked like a pretty angel in the night.

He absolutely marveled at how well she fitted in his body. He saw the pipe was in her other hand and she was making no effort to move out from his grasp.

She was so surprised by the sudden action that she couldn't say or move. And she absolutely enjoyed the warmth of his body. She wished he could hold her like this always. She wished she could turn and hug him, keeping her face on his chest and enjoying the warmth of his body. Ginny have you lost your good for nothing mind she asked herself. But still kept on staring at him and he staring back.

After a minute or 2 he started bending down slowly. Ginny thought he was going to kiss her but she didn't mind at all though she was a bit scared. She closed her eyes and waited for their lips to meet. But that never happened. He bent more down and their cheeks brushed, he bent more slightly and took the pipe from her other hand and immediately left her and pointed the pipe at her.

It took a minute for Ginny to realize what had happened. Had she really wanted him to kiss her? Yes she did that was sure. She came up with a plan and suddenly sat down on the wet grass, clutching her ankle and moaning loudly enough for Draco to hear. "AAAHHHHH…my ankle…I…I…twisted it…Pl…please HELPPPPP" she

Cried.

Draco immediately ran to her, dropped the pipe beside her, and fell to his knees. "What happened?" he asked surprised and worried, complete concern showing on his face. "I…twisty…twisted my ankle," said Ginny false tears filling her eyes. He took his foot in his lap and slightly started massaging it. By the time Ginny slid her arm towards the pipe. "Is it alright?" asked Draco looking up at her

Ginny got surprised and didn't know what to say so she cried again "AHAAAA…it's paining…do something…more massage…AHHH" "ok…ok" said Draco and started massaging her ankle again. This time Ginny did it quick and caught the pipe. She pulled he leg back, stood up, and started throwing the water on Draco. "GOTCHA" she said loudly.

"Shah" cried Draco. He went to her as fast as he could for all the force of the water stopped him. When he was about to reach her he heard someone calling her name and so did Ginny because she turned. But unfortunately when she turned her leg got tangled with the pipe and she stumbled forward falling on Draco again. Second time the day awesome she thought.

Second time the day…haha…as if I mind thought Draco. But this time too there was someone to disturb them. A small cute little girl. She bend down and asked "didi app theekh ho Na. Laga to nahi nah?"(Big sister are you ok. You didn't get hurt did you.)?

Ginny stood up and again gave her hand to Draco. He took it and stood up. Then Ginny sat on her knees and hugged the little girl and said "kaisi ho Priya"(how are you priya)

The small girl hugged her back and said she was absolutely fine. She then asked "yeh kaun hai?" pointing at Draco. "Inka naam hai Draco Malfoy. Mere sath school main padthe hain. Mere, Blaise bhaiya ke or Eva didi ke dost hain" (his name is Draco Malfoy. He studies with me at school. He is mine, Blaise's and Eva's friend) said Ginny

"Acha"(ok) said the small girl and went to him. "Hi" she said giving her hand to him. He sat on knees too and shook her hands. She gave him a thoughtful expression and said "your smart. Are you Ginny didi's boyfriend?" "And you're beautiful. Would you become my girlfriend? I'll leave Ginny for you" said Draco smiling.

The small girl giggled and then hugged him. "No don't leave my didi she is much more prettier than me and anyways I'm small" said priya. He loved the sound of Ginny being her girlfriend. And so he didn't tell her that she wasn't his girlfriend.

"Hmm…lets go. I have to get ready for the ball. And its very late darling go to bed" said Ginny and hugged priya and saw her leave. "Are we supposed to go out like this?" said Draco meaning the wetness of their clothes. "Awwww shy are you. Hehehe Ginny giggled. "Don't worry we'll be dry and exactly dressed like we were before we entered" said Ginny and they both left.

Boy he had to accept that this was the best day of his life. He had never imagined having so much fun with Ginny. And he had to accept that she was attracting him. I mean common he was about to kiss her while he was taking the pipe. Hope she liked him too…thought Draco to himself.

0000000000ooooooooooo0000000000000

(A/N): sorry if this chapter sucked. Well…the water fight didn't exactly come out the way I wanted it to be. I'm extremely tired so the winter ball will be in the next chapter. Probably I'll update it tomorrow if I'm free. And extremely sorry if all those Hindi lines were confusing but I've written the translation in the brackets. Ok the thank giving's:

PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01: hey there…I am so sorry I absolutely forgot to answer your review in the previous chapter. I don't know how it slipped from my mind I'm just soooo sorry. And it's just absolutely wonderful to know that you love my story. Cause as a fact I know you read many stories on this site and wonderful that too… I know it because mostly all the stories I've read your review is sure to be there. So it's absolutely good to know that you love my story. I'm honoured because I know my story is nothing compared to the other stories I've read and you have too. Sorry once again for not answering your review hope you're not angry.

Shreya: hey…thanks for reading my story. Thank god your computer started working. I don't think I want to put anything about Harry's love life because he and lavender doesn't at all inspire me sorry. Actually I think Ginny and Draco are the only couple that I think I can write about. I mean I tried to write about Ron and Hermione but it came out useless. And Blaise is a slytherin and all slytherins are rich and even if they aren't Blaise is. Its good to know that a classmate is reviewing my story. So next time review for each chapter please and read the other stories I told you about. Thanks again.

HannahL: sorry for the chapter to be short. I'm sorry. A thanks for saying it was sweet. Sorry if the water fight didn't come out how you had expected it. And sorry for not putting the winter ball in this chapter I swear I'll put it in the next. School is really a drag that's absolutely right.

Bluebobchick: yah there aren't going to be any graphic scenes. But there will be cute and romantic stuff and yah I've changed my ratings just incase. She absolutely does have the power on Draco. And yah I stay in Dubai (united Arab emirates) though I'm not an Arab. I'm a sure Indian. And I didn't understand what does j/w mean. Anyways I will keep on writing duh!!!! And yah u tell me where u live too. And please keep on reviewing. I love them.

Next chapter (hopefully): winter ball and news of holiday.

Still coming: misunderstandings, New Year ball, graduation day, holidays and much more.

Keep on reading and reviewing I absolutely love your alls reviews.


	12. ch 12

(A/N): hey guys!!!! Man I got many reviews after my last chapter and I'm so glad and thank full…I don't have much to say so lets just get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Harry potter though I wish I could.

Reminder: any anonymous reader if want to know when I update can leave their id on the review section.

Oooooooo-00000000000-oooooooooO

Draco lied down on his bed thinking of all the things that happened today. He had wanted to kiss her at that time and he did now too. He had absolutely enjoyed her company and looked forward to do more. Well…if she was in his destiny he would surely get her thought Draco and got up to get changed for the ball.

Oooooooo000000000000ooooooooO

Draco came down the stairs and waited for Eva to come. After a minute or so he saw her come and he had to accept she looked absolutely dazzling. She was wearing a sky blue gown that was completely shiny and backless with a deep neck from the front. With that she wore a thin silver chain with a sapphire pendant and dangling sapphire earrings. In the hands she wore a silver bracelet with a small dangling sapphires as well.

"Hey Eva" said Draco as she reached him "looking wonderful" "thanks your looking amazing as well…trying to gain a lot of attention anhh?" said Eva teasingly. "Nothing like that" he replied and knew that he wanted the attention of only one girl.

"By the way where is Blaise?" asked Draco "he went to pick up Ginny" said Eva "so shall we leave" asked Draco "yah…ever ready" replied Eva smiling. And so they left.

Oooooooooooooo00000000000ooooooooooO

Eva and Draco were sitting on one of the table's. The great hall was completely changed. In the middle was a big hollow for dancing and all around it there were small round white tables that could accommodate 4 people. There was fake ice falling from the sky above and there was a bright shiny moon with many glittery stars. There were small white fairies flowing here and there with cute little white wands. Instead of the house banners white colored streamers floated in the air. Mostly everything was decorated in white and most of the people wore light colors such as white, baby pink, and sky blue to give the ball a soothing look.

Draco secretly congratulated himself for wearing white. He was wearing a white cotton high neck t-shirt with white coat and pants and with white shoes as well. He had his pale hair falling lightly over his eyes and well he looked amazing. He saw many people coming through the doors but the one he wanted to see hadn't come yet.

As he waited for Blaise and Ginny he lightly tapped on the table with his fingers staring at the sky. Suddenly Eva shook him lightly and when he looked at her she pointed towards the doors of the great hall. As he saw there his eyes popped out and his mouth fell open.

He saw Blaise and Ginny enter the door. Ginny was wearing a complete white gown with spaghetti straps. The straps were covered with silver sequence. The whole gown's boundary was decorated with silver sequence. In one side there was a side slit till a bit below the knees. Her hairs were piled on top and it came out as a curly bun with many curly tendrils falling on her shoulder. She wore a delicate silver chain with a small diamond pendent. The earrings were small silver ones with a small diamond dangling from it.

The same was her bracelet. It was silver with many diamonds dangling from it. For the slippers she was wearing white V-shaped ones that had silver sequence on the straps and had small heels. She looked absolutely like some kind of goddess. She was breath taking and obviously many people noticed that because many heads were turned towards her side.

(A/N: seriously guys I don't know how to explain these kinds of slippers but I'll try. They have 2 straps meeting at a point and forming a V-shape. We slid our foot in it in such a way that the thumb come in one side of the point and the other 4 fingers of the foot comes in the other side…hope you all understood)

"Seriously they are looking as if they will eat you. Feel like giving them a box on their faces each" said Blaise "stop acting like a moron at least now Laise" said Ginny giggling ever so slightly. They reached Draco and Eva and sat down on the chairs.

"Hey" said Ginny smiling brightly "both of you look dazzling" she completed " yah you both look amazing but seriously Draco that open mouth of your looks kind of dumb so stop giving special effects and close it" said Blaise making both the girls giggle. Draco closed his mouth kind of embarrassed.

"Hey Gin you look absolutely breath taking" said Eva "thanks…you look equally amazing as well" said Ginny "yah…yah…you do" said Blaise "thank you…where as for you Blaise couldn't you dress up properly and come" asked Eva pointing towards his dress.

He was wearing dark blue silk shirt with his top button opened and his sleeves rolled up. He wore the matching pants and black shoes. Well he did look absolutely hot but yet he wasn't properly dressed for the occasion. "Oh!!!! Common seriously I can't wear coats and all…and anyways wearing once at New Year is more than enough" said Blaise making a disgusted face.

"Oh!!! Whatever! You still look amazing though," said Eva "tell me something I don't know," said Blaise slightly leaning forward for a kiss. But before their lips could meet Ginny coughed causing them both to realize that they weren't alone. Eva blushed deeply and Blaise rolled his eyes "honestly you could have just got up and gone away" he said.

At this Eva giggled and Ginny narrowed her eyes playfully hitting him.

They heard a slight tapping of the glass and immediately turned towards the staff table. "Hello and welcome all of you to the winter's ball" said Dumbledoor. "I guess without delaying any further we better start the dance. All of you who wish to dance may escort your partners in the space here," he continued gesturing towards the huge hollow. After saying so he sat down and many couples started entering the hollow.

"May I have this dance young lady?" asked Blaise giving his hand to Ginny. "You sure may _young man_," said Ginny giggling. She gave her hand to him and they both got up and left. "May I have this dance?" asked Draco doing the same thing Blaise had done "sure why not" replied Eva smiling.

The music was quite slow but mostly everyone enjoyed dancing on it. After around two shots Dumbledoor got up and again made and announcement "sorry to disturb you all but this time to make things a bit more exciting we will be having a competition. Our musicians will play a very fast shot and the couple will have to dance on it.

As the couple dances and if any of the 1 makes the slightest mistake they would not be able to dance anymore. Till the song ends the last couple remaining will be announced the couple of today and will receive a prize as well as a photograph together each but the fast song may start anytime and well…you all have to be prepared for it." He finished and sat down a satisfied smile on his face.

"Cool one right?" asked Ginny to Blaise while he swung her lightly "yah kind of" said Blaise giving her a twist. While they were dancing Blaise felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He looked back and found Harry "hey Harry how are you?" he asked "I'm fine…mind if I borrow your partner for sometime" asked Harry. "Oh!!! Yah sure I'm tired anyways" said Blaise and gave Ginny to Harry.

"Hey gin!!! Looking damn good" "hey Harry!!! Thanks could say the same for you and Lavender as well. By the way where is she?" asked Ginny.

"She's dancing with Ron and before you ask Hermione was dancing with Colin and now she's with Blaise," said Harry. "Wow!!! Harry how did you notice so fast…(referring to Blaise and Hermione)…but wait a minute I thought he was tired" said Ginny

"Probably he was tired dancing with you" said Harry teasingly "oh whatever" replied Ginny smiling slightly.

Ooooooooo00000000000ooooooooooO

Draco rolled Eva round and round and stopped when that beat got over. "So Eva how was your day at hogsmeade?" asked Draco "fabulous" replied Eva shortly "and why was it fabulous?" he asked trying to press her for saying whether what she decided of marring Blaise. "Come to the point Draco" said Eva smiling knowingly

"Ah!! What do you mean?" asked Draco confused. Did she know that he meant to ask her whether she said yes or no but how can she come to know but yah she's a girl and with a girl anything is possible. Draco thought to himself.

"I mean your trying to ask something else but are asking something completely different. So just ask what you want to," replied Eva.

"Ok fine…what did you tell to bl…Blaise when he proposed you?" asked Draco feeling kind of stupid.

"What do you think I told him?" asked Eva smiling evilly.

"You told him yes," said Draco uncertainly.

Instead of answering him all Eva did was show him her hand and the ring. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and said "congratulations" "thanks" said Eva.

"May I have my fiancée back please" came a voice from behind which of course belonged to Blaise. Draco turned and smiled "sure why not" he said handing Eva to Blaise and going to grab a drink (A/N: only soft drinks all right…Malfoy doesn't drinks hard drinks in this story…but who knows what will happen in the future chapters)

Draco sat having his drink and his eyes wandered around to the different couples but instantly stopped at Ginny. She was looking fabulous tonight. He had such a sudden desire of touching, feeling her and dancing with her that he didn't even realize he had reached Harry and Ginny. Now that he had reached them he decided to ask Ginny for a dance.

He tapped on Harry's shoulder and he turned. "Draco!!! Oh ah hi!!!" said Harry still feeling uncomfortable of calling him by his first name. "Hi Harry…mind if I borrow your partner for a dance" asked Draco. "Oh yah sure why not …I better get back to my girlfriend as well" said harry smiling and left leaving them together.

"You don't mind dancing with me do you?" asked Draco "oh of course not" said Ginny smiling. "So you enjoying" asked Ginny. "Yah I am" replied Draco and SUDDENLY the song changed into the fast beat. Draco immediately started swinging her according to the beat as if he knew that the song would start at that very instant.

Ginny was kind of surprised but THANKGOD she didn't make any mistake else they would have been out like some of the couples did. Draco turned her round in an amazingly fast speed…she stretched and rolled in on his arms and out catching his other hand. Many of the couples got out for their silly mistakes because they didn't realize that change of tune and kept doing one step.

The song was about to get over and the only couples left were Blaise/Eva, Ron/Hermione and Ginny/Draco.

When Ron was turning Hermione she kind of twisted her hand and could not dance anymore.

"This is all because of you…you can't roll me lightly can you," said Hermione. "Oh!!! Common Hermione you know its your fault. Stop putting your blame at others" replied Ron. "OH!! What ever" said Hermione irritated. They reached the crowd and turned to watch at the remaining two couples. "Woo!!! Ginny is dancing with Draco I never noticed that" said Ron "neither did I but you have to accept they look and dance great," said Hermione smiling.

"Oh please dancing is ok but what the heck do you mean by they look great together" asked Ron "Ron stop being dumb…you know what I meant when I said that" replied Hermione and all she got was a humph from Ron.

Oooooooooo0000000000000oooooooooooO

It was the last tune…Draco rolled Ginny and she stretched her self again she came rolling in his arms in such a speed that she ended up being only an inch away from his face. They both breathed heavily from all the dancing but didn't break the eye contact.

All around them people were clapping, hooting and calling catcalls. But for them only they both existed. Draco leaned down slightly to kiss her.

He was leaning down to kiss her and she immediately closed her eyes. She didn't know why but she didn't mind at all to be kissed by him. She wanted to feel him. Feel his lips in hers. But well…it never happened instead she heard him whisper in her ears "you look like an absolute gorgeous angel tonight" at this her eyes flew open in surprise and all she did was stare at him. (A/N: you people have to wait for their first kiss. I'm not giving it that easily::I'm evil: muhahaha:)

Oooooo000000000oooooooO

"What the hell is he whispering in her ears?" said Ron shaking Hermione's shoulders hardly. "Ron for heaven's sake why do you care." Said Hermione irritated "what do you mean why I care of course I care she's my little sister" "she is not your _little _sister Ron. She is 16 going to be 17 very soon now if you call that little," said Hermione

"Oh whatever you would have understood if you had a sister," said Ron crossing his arms. "Ron she is like my sister ok except that I'm not being over possessive and letting her live her life. And so should you" replied Hermione calming Ron a bit.

"Ok I'll try," said Ron.

Ooooooo00000000ooooooooooO

"Ok…even though its quite clear that who the winner is I'll still announce it. The winner of today's competition is Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Ginny Weasley. Would you both please come up here and receive your prize?" said Dumbledoor

Draco gave his hand to Ginny. Ginny was still kind of shocked that she wasn't able to give her hand to him. He smiled at her and nodded urging her to take it. She quickly came out of the shock when he gave his best smile to her, she smiled and shook her head and gave her hand to him.

Draco closed his fingers around her hands and started walking towards the staff table. When they reached there Dumbledoor made Ginny wear a delicate diamond crown and gave the prize to Draco. He congratulated them both and everyone around them started clapping and hooting once again.

"Ok now I guess you all can be seated and have dinner" said Dumbledoor and sat down. Slowly everyone settled down.

Oooooooooo000000000000oooooooooooO

"So you packed yet," asked Ginny to Blaise "nah" replied Blaise nicely munching. "What do you mean by NAH you realize we are supposed to leave tomorrow at 5" asked Ginny irritated "oh!! Common Gin I'll go and do it ok," replied Blaise

"You guys going somewhere" asked Draco interrupting. "What do you mean _you guys _you're coming too right? Asked Eva. Draco looked uncertainly at her.

Ginny looked at Blaise and his goofy expression "you didn't tell him did you" asked Ginny narrowing her eyes. "I'm so sorry I just forgot…it completely slipped from my mind. I didn't mean it to happen it just did…I'm so sorry" started Blaise

"Oh!! Whatever nothing new at that. Everything always just slips from your mind right," replied Ginny completely bugged.

"I said I was sorry. And its no big deal we still have a lot of time to ask him and go" replied Blaise.

"Fine" replied Ginny and continued having her food.

"These both have completely lost it. Anyways we are going to India tomorrow. First we will be going to a village named Lonavla and then we will be going to Goa so you want to come?" asked Eva.

"I…I don't know I…mean are you sure?" asked Draco uncertainly. He was so glad that they had asked him. "What do you mean are you sure. Of course we are your our friend and you have the absolute right to come with us" replied Eva

Draco smiled feeling obviously very happy. He was so happy that tears almost filled his eyes but he blinked it away. "I don't mind…but I've never visited India before." Said Draco.

"It's always the first time" replied Ginny smiling evilly. "You guys want to know his reaction of first time having chat," asked Ginny.

"You mean you made him have chat," asked Eva

"Did you make him have spicy" asked Blaise getting excited.

"I did…and you should have seen his face when he had his first bite. Tears were coming out of his eyes and he was profusely coughing and asking water as if someone made him have tons of red chilli" replied Ginny laughing.

"Oh!!! Haha haha very funny. I really hope India's experience isn't that bad" said Draco

"Oh…don…don't worry…it won't. You'll love that…place," said Eva between her giggles.

After the dinner was over the great hall started getting empty. But these four were almost the last ones to go. Ginny told them what Draco and Ginny had done there in every minute detail deleting the part that she wanted him to kiss her.

They exited from the great hall walking towards their common rooms. When they came to a parting Ginny told them all goodnight and asked them to meet at 4:45 sharp near the doors of the great hall for they had to leave tomorrow.

Ooooooooooooo00000000000ooooooooooooO

(A/N): HEY GUYS!!! How was this chapter good, very good or completely sucking? Anyways I'm sorry I couldn't update on Thursday as I had extra class for school. I really think these people should not celebrate the republic day (Jan 26) I mean firstly we are not able to complete the portion because we had 8days holiday when the sheikh died and now if they are celebrating it we more over will miss more periods…not that I mind but then to complete the portion they will call us on Thursdays or will ask us to stay back and I absolutely mind that.

I mean school is already so hectic it will be more hectic. And we are also going to have carnival and house day wasting more periods but that's ok. I don't want to take part in republic day so I really think they should cancel it. Who wants to stand there and do all those rubbish exercises?

Its better to sit back in the auditorium and watch people dance that's what is fun…


	13. ch 13

**(A/N): Hey a guys what's up…. ok first I need to tell something to all the new readers out there…please review only after reading the latest chapter because I completely sucked from my 1st to 5th chapter but I've improved…so please review only after reading the LATEST CHAPTER. And yah I even went through the people who have me on their author alert list but from all of them only 2 have reviewed me…so please I'll be very glad and thank full if you guys review too. And yah thanks to those who have me on their favorite list I'm touched but I'll be even more thank full if u guys reviewed too.**

**Disclaimer: sorry guys I really can't write superficial stories so how do you suppose I'll write Harry potter. So I don't own Harry potter neither its characters. **

**Reminder: anonymous readers if want to be notified when I update can leave their id on the review section.**

**Ooooooooo-0000000000-oooooooO**

Ginny was waiting for the three slytherins. Urghhhhh she thought why do they have to be so late. At least one person could have reached by now. Its so creepy down hear. Well…she thought walking towards the girl's bathroom.

Ooooooooooo00000000000000oooooooooooO

Blaise was standing with his eyes closed, head on Eva's shoulder and his arms linked with her. Draco had his bag down beside him and was leaning on the pillar. He hadn't slept the whole night out of nervousness and not only that he didn't want to miss going out with them.

"There she is" said Eva pointing at Ginny who was coming out of the bathroom.

Blaise opened one eye and said "look whose late now" "I'm not late I've been waiting here in this creepy place for you all from the past 10 minutes" said Ginny.

"But who asked you to come 10 minutes early" asked Eva. "Oh shit!!!" exclaimed Ginny slamming her hand on her head. "I again forgot that my watch is 10 minutes fast…anyway lets get going"

Blaise cocked open one eye and said "Ginny seriously the train is only at 5 then why did u ask us to meet hear at 4:45 you could have let me sleep more 15minutes" "because only if we leave from here at 4:50 will we reach till the train by 5 silly" said Ginny hitting him lightly on his head.

"We could have always taken the next train"

"Then we would have missed our flight," replied Ginny

"We could have taken the next flight," said Blaise irritated.

"If we would have taken the next flight we would have missed our other train to Lonavla and if we would have missed that we would have wasted one whole day…no actually 2" said Ginny seriously.

"How's that" asked Blaise "we would have wasted an extra day to make all the reservations again" replied Ginny in a matter of fact way. "Oh whatever" said Blaise and went back again sleeping on Eva's shoulder.

They walked to the carriages from the four 2 completely sleepy. Blaise still had his head on Eva's shoulder and Draco was half sleepy and was just about to loose his balance when Ginny caught him "Draco you ok" she asked concerned "ah!! Yah just sleepy" said Draco yawning.

Ginny patted his back and said "don't worry it's a long journey you can sleep the whole time" "yah thanks" said Draco smiling.

Oooooooooo00000000000oooooooooO

**In the train.**

Ginny and Eva were engrossed reading a book whereas Blaise was asleep, his head on Eva's lap and occupying the whole seat. On the other seat Draco was asleep with his head uncomfortably on the window and his legs crossed and Ginny in the far corner with the book in her hands.

"Ginny…" called Eva "yes," asked Ginny looking from over her book. " why don't you make Draco sleep properly on the seat he must be uncomfortable." Continued Eva

"Yah sure why not" said Ginny and got up from her seat. She slowly took Draco legs and laid it slowly one the seat. She then lightly pulled him down such that his head rested on the seat and not on the window. She went and sat near his legs. She kept on staring at him. He looked so peaceful, innocent and worriless when he slept as if he didn't know or care what's going around him.

"Ginnyyyyy…."said Eva irritated snapping her out of her thoughts. " Ah!! Yes…yes what," asked Ginny completely baffled. "What happened…why are you staring at him like that," asked Eva suspicious "ah…nut…nothing," replied Ginny embarrassed

"Do you like him?" asked Eva "of course I do" replied Ginny surprised by the sudden question. "I mean in that way," said Eva being a bit more specific.

"No…no I don't like him in that way" said Ginny "you don't" asked Eva narrowing her eyes. Ginny shook her head hardly. "Oh common Ginny…no use hiding it from me. I saw your face when he whispered in your ears in the ball" said Eva smiling evilly.

Ginny sighed and said, "I don't know but yah he arises those feeling within me which no one has ever done"

"Let me tell you. You feel like touching him, kissing him, feeling him, hugging him and loving him isn't it," said Eva

Ginny's eyes widened out of surprise that how much Eva knew. She hesitantly nodded agreeing to everything that Eva had to say. Eva smiled and said, "This definitely is love"

"But it can be attraction too I mean he can just be a crush" replied Ginny "oh common Ginny!!!! As if you ever had a thing as a crush. And you expect to have it now when you are 17" replied Eva "this is love" she concluded

"Oh whatever…lets see what happens in the future?" Replied Ginny and both went back to their reading.

Oooooooooooooo000000000000ooooooooooooooO

In the flight 

Draco was sitting with Ginny and Eva and Blaise were sitting together in front of them. THE FLIGHT STARTED RUNNING AT THE TOP SPEED ON THE GROUND JUST ABOUT TO TAKE-OFF.

Draco had his hand tightly clutched, his eyes tightly shut, and he had worry lines on his forehead. Ginny was staring out of the window "its so beautiful…(turns to Draco)

When she looked at him she started to giggle. "What happened?" she asked

"Not…noth…nothing" replied Draco shaking his head vigorously his eyes still shut tightly. Ginny lightly unclasped his hand, took his hands in hers and held it tightly and that's when the plane took-off.

She lightly rubbed his hand with her thumb and said, "Hey its ok…we are up now…open your eyes (Draco shakes his head refusing to open)…she tightened the grip of her hand on his and said… "Open it…your safe completely with me" at this Draco opened his eyes and looked at Ginny.

Ginny smiled and nodded encouragingly. He got encouraged, unclasped his hands, and smiled nervously. Then Ginny left his hand and said, "see nothing to get scared of" "yah but it was the first time," replied Draco gaining confidence.

"Its always the first time" said Ginny smiling and went back to her gazing.

Ooooooooooo00000000000000ooooooooooooO

After 2 hours 

Ginny was sleeping with her head on Draco's shoulder and her arm wrapped around her and was cuddled obviously feeling too cold. Draco didn't mind her sleeping on his shoulder and he unexpectedly felt very good sitting so close to her.

He looked at her and saw how she was cuddled and realized that she must be cold. He saw an airhostess passing by and called to her "excuse me"

The hostess stopped and came to him. She smiled in a very funny and a weird manner. She obviously didn't look like a British or even an American. "Whaatt ken I do far _(for_) you" she asked in a very funny accent. "Huh!! Could I please have a blanket"? Said Draco hesitantly

"Share ye ken buta first ye hav ta tell that you want far two or far one." Asked the hostess. (_Sure you can but first you have to tell that you want for two or for one)_

"I want for one," replied Draco feeling awkward.

The hostess got angry for no reason and hit Draco on the back hard "listen Mr. We dan't have yany blanket far one so if that girl is yar wife only den we can give you a blanket. You understood," said the hostess. (_Listen Mr. we don't have any blanket for one so if that girl is your wife only then we can give you a blanket. You understand)_

Draco got confused…what is he supposed to say…if he says she is not his wife then the dumb headed person would not give him the blanket so he said "yah…yah she is my wife now could I please have the blanket" it certainly felt good calling Ginny as his wife.

After around 5 minutes the hostess came and dumped the blanket on Draco's head. Draco pulled the blanket off his head and made a disgusted face. Who in the bloody hell gave her the job of an airhostess he thought.

He put the blanket over Ginny making her feel warm. When he turned he was very close to the hostess. It was so surprising that he yelped going back making Ginny wake up. "What happened?" she asked

"Oh nothing Madame you go to asleep you must needa lat af energyi far yar honeymoon. And ye Mr. (turning to Draco and pointing her index finger at him) …take care af yar wife" saying that she left from there.

" What was that about" asked Ginny narrowing her eyes. "Ah…not…noth…nothing" replied Draco nervously. "Draco you better tell me or I'll…" said Ginny.

"Ok…ok…" said Draco and told her everything about what had happened.

Ginny was laughing so hardly that people were staring at her and her stomach started to ache. "Man…you…imitate her…so well" choked out Ginny between her laughter.

"Yah whatever…though she was so weird" said Draco "she was an south Indian" replied Ginny still giggling "you mean all Indians are like that" asked Draco nervously that made Ginny laugh even more.

"No man!!!! Only south Indians are like that actually that too not all only some who are Malayalam." Replied Ginny.

"Thank god" said Draco sighing.

Oooooooooo00000000000ooooooooooO

After the landing…(At Delhi's airport)(at 9 'o clock in night) 

The long journey had come to an end and the foursome was going to pick up their luggage. "Why isn't this place as shiny as the London airport" asked Draco.

"Because its India my dear you'll find much more worst things outside this airport" Said Blaise satisfied.

"Shut up moron don't you dare insult India" said Ginny angrily.

"I'm not insulting I'm just saying," cried Blaise

"Who asked you to say bad?" asked Ginny hotly.

"Shut up you both" said Eva coming between them.

"She started it," said Blaise making a face.

"You insulted India," said Ginny

"Did not" said Blaise

"Did so" said Ginny pushing Eva to the side and coming face to face with Blaise.

"Did not" said Blaise again coming so close to her that the noses were almost touching.

"Did so" said Ginny now in a singsong voice, put her forefinger on his chest and pushed him hardly that he tumbled back.

"Take care of the luggage we need to get changed" ordered Ginny to Blaise.

"What would you do if we won't?" asked Blaise smiling evilly.

"That you'll have to see but I promise it won't be good…sayonara" said Ginny and went to the toilet for changing with Eva.

Oooooooooooooo0000000000000oooooooooooO

"Why do girls have to take so much time to change?" asked Blaise irritated. Draco and Blaise were standing leaning on the pillar from the past 15 minutes.

"Because that's what makes them girls," said Draco smiling.

"Yah whatever" said Blaise crossing his arms.

"Common Blaise its only 15 minutes they'll be back soon" said Draco patting Blaise on his back.

And when he turned he saw the girls coming looking completely different. He was so astonished that he completely lost his balance and had to catch Blaise for support. As he caught Blaise for support, Blaise too lost his balance but he caught the pillar and Draco at the nick of the time.

Ginny was wearing a white churi daar **(suit)** with pale yellow fading. It was completely figure fitting and she had the dupatta** (a/n: I'm naming it as a veil to reduce the spelling mistakes)** around her neck.

She was wearing many white and yellow bangles in the left hand and a silver watch in the other. She had her hair pulled back in a half pony and the other left on her shoulders came out in curly tendrils.

She wore a delicate pale yellow chain with matching round earrings. She wore the same kind of slippers that she was wearing on the ball but this time it was white with yellow straps and with no sequence. She was looking simple yet amazing…she always wore simple clothes yet managed to look gorgeous in them thought Draco.

Eva on the other hand was looking equally gorgeous. She wore the same kind of suit as Ginny but a sky blue one. She too had her veil securely around her neck. She wore only sky blue colored bangles in the left hand and a sky blue thin strap watch in the other.

She had her light brown shoulder length hair falling lightly on her shoulders with middle partition. She wore the same kind of slippers as Ginny but completely off white.

"Are you alright" asked Blaise trying to control his laughter and helped Draco up.

"Yah quite" said Draco uncertainly steadying himself.

When the two girls reached them Blaise said, "hey you both look amazing…but well that you both always do so nothing new"

"Oh! HA HA" said Ginny with a fake laughter "can't you even compliment a person properly" said Ginny hitting him playfully.

"By the way sorry for fighting with you" said Blaise apologetically.

"Yah its ok but when did we fight" asked Ginny smiling and patting her eyes.

At this everyone laughed and left from the airport.

As they left from there… Draco met with a new sight. He saw so much traffic, pollution, and rubbish everywhere. "Oh!! My gods are we going to stay here…this place is so…so odd," said Draco.

"Don't worry we aren't staying here for long. Just for the night we'll be leaving tomorrow morning for the train to Lonavla" said Ginny.

"Ok…thank god," said Draco relieved.

"I'm hungry," wailed Ginny tugging on Blaise's shirt like a small child. "Nothing new to that is there" replied Blaise and looked here and there in search of a restaurant.

"There's a restaurant," said Eva pointing to a restaurant whose name was "Beckoner"

"Wow!!! Lets go" said Ginny and started towards it. "Virginia Weasley who in the damn is going to carry your luggage" shouted Blaise from back. "Oh!! Man" cried Ginny rubbing her stomach but received a hard glare from Blaise.

"Fine…fine…lets get to the hotel first, dump the bags and then we can come here…is that ok" said Ginny with disappointment and picked up her bag.

When they reached the hotel they went to the reception. "We have two rooms booked please," said Ginny to a very beautiful lady who she guessed was the receptionist.

"By what names madam?" The lady asked with a sweet voice.

"Virginia Weasley and Blaise Zabini" replied Ginny.

The lady checked the register, looked up, and said, "we do have a room for Virginia Weasley, but no room is booked at the name of Blaise Zabini" said the lady.

"Wait a second" said Ginny and called for Blaise who was gazing at the different things at the hotel. "Did you book only 1 room?" she asked.

"No I booked two rooms…1 at your name and the other at his," replied Blaise pointing at Draco.

"Ok…ok…the other room (turning to the lady) is booked at the name of Draco Malfoy," she said.

"Yes madam here are the keys 224 and 225" said the lady and gave her 2 cards which they called as keys.

They took the keys and dumped the bags (as Ginny said it) then left for the restaurant.

Ooooooooooo000000000000ooooooooooooO

At the restaurant 

"What do we get here?" asked Draco, as he didn't find anything familiar here. "Lots of great stuff" replied Ginny "lets have pani puri first" interrupted Eva. "Yah sure lets have that" said Ginny and walked towards a man.

"4 plates please" said Blaise and the man immediately started giving them. "Oh!!! Gosh how to have this" asked Draco.

"Just put it in your mouth dummy" replied Eva.

"No way my mouth will grow huge," said Draco shaking his head. "It won't its very tasty ok have it," said Blaise slightly giggling.

When he put it in his mouth half the thing broke and the water fell on his shirt. "Damn man!!!" he exclaimed and everyone laughed.

After they finished having the thing (I'm not naming it because it will lead to another spelling mistake…and yah Draco finally learned to have it) they went and had food actual dinner and not just snacks.

Draco first time having Indian food was quite hesitant but he still liked it. It had a lot of spices though he thought still it was damn tasty something he hadn't had all his lifetime.

Later they went to the hotel and slept the whole night, as they had to catch another train to the village next morning at night.

Oooooo000000000oooooooO

Train to the village 

All the four were sitting in a compartment that had curtains to separate it. Draco and Ginny were again sitting together at one seat, Blaise, and Eva on the other. Both the girls sat near the window looking at the wonderful sights.

Every half an hour a different hawker came for asking tea, cold drinks, and snacks. Some crying at the top of their voices in a singsong tone and the other came ringing a bell or beating a drum.

Draco found this odd but yet amusing. He got many things from them in order to give them money as it was very hard to go from down to dusk selling things and he understood the hard work and appreciated it as well.

Oooooooooo000000000ooooooO

After 3 hours 

Eva was sleeping soundly on Blaise's lap and Ginny slept with her head on the window with her hands and legs crossed whereas Draco sat reading a magazine which he had bought from one of the hawker.

"Draco" said Blaise "yah" he asked closing his book.

"Don't you…ah…think that Ginny is in a very uncomfortable position" asked Blaise.

Draco looked at Ginny and replied "I don't know" "well…whatever I think she is and I think you should make her sleep correctly on you _lap"_ said Blaise smiling sort of evilly.

"On my lap are you crazy or something," asked Draco making a funny expression.

"Oh common if you will have problem making a girl who you like to sleep on your lap then I don't know what will happen of yours" said Blaise in a matter-of fact way.

"Your right (staring at Ginny) but…ah…oh…(realizing what Blaise was saying) what did you just say?" asked Draco now staring at him.

"I didn't say anything" he replied sheepishly.

"Blaise" asked Draco now glaring at him.

"Ok…ok…I just said that you like her so then why do you mind her sleeping on your lap…and anyways it's just the head that would be on your lap right" said Blaise scratching his head.

Draco heard only the first line deleting the rest of it and said, "I don't like her"

"You don't" asked Blaise suspiciously

"I don't" he replied again. But this time Blaise spoke in a stern voice, "if you don't like her then why are you roaming around with us"

"Ah…what are you talk…oh not like that I do like her but not in that way" replied Draco shaking his head.

"When did I mention that you liked her in that way" asked Blaise now smiling and patting his eyes. Draco could not say anything as he was in deep confusion.

"Well…whatever…I don't care whether you like her or not I just want you to make her sleep correctly." Biting his lips Blaise said.

"Oh…ah…ok" replied Draco and got up to make her sleep properly.

Ooooooo000000000ooooooooO

**After half-an-hour**

When the train stopped with a slight jerk on one of the stations it woke Ginny up. She realized she was sleeping on someone's lap and so she looked up to see who it was. When she saw whom it was she got up with a jerk and looked around.

Eva sat sipping her tea but still asked her what happened by raising her eyebrows.

"I was…ah sleeping like that…then how did I come over her," she asked nervously.

"DUH!! Draco made you sleep like that," replied Eva

Ginny now looking at Draco asked, "you did?" "I…ah…actually…I…oh…Blaise asked me to" replied Draco nervously and pointing at Blaise

"I did?" asked Blaise now playing innocent "of course you did" replied Draco with his eyes wide.

"Well…I don't remember" he said and went back to his reading.

"I'm going," replied Ginny getting up. "Ginny…fine…I told him you just can't leave the train just because I told him can you," asked Blaise now concerned

Ginny laughed at this and said, "I'm not leaving the train silly boy…I'm just going to the toilet"

"Oh!!! Thank god" replied Blaise his hand on his chest. After this Ginny left from there, leaving the three behind to their conversation.

"Why don't you tell her that you like her?" asked Eva

"What the shit man!!! To tell her I like her I myself must be knowing that I like her or not how can I just go and say her I like when I myself don't know whether I like her or not" replied Draco angry and irritated

"I'm sorry," said Eva like a small child. "I'm sorry too…shouldn't have shouted like that" replied Draco sheepishly.

That time Ginny came "get up all of you ours is the next station and only ten minutes to that" she said and started collection all the bags and even the other three did the same.

Oooooooo000000000ooooooO

Blaise and Draco went to bring the tickets leaving Ginny and Eva sitting on a bench. When they came Blaise said, "get your lazy assess up…bus is only is 5minutes"

"Blaise why do you have to be so rude" said Eva angrily gesturing a why with her hands.

"I was just kidding," replied Blaise shrugging his shoulders like a small child.

"Honesty Blaise I seriously don't like the way you kid," said Eva crossing her arms.

"Sorry" replied Blaise pecking her on the cheek.

Ooooooooooo000000000000oooooooooooooooO

They reached the bus and Draco saw it was completely full and people were hitting, pushing and all just to get the seats. Everyone had occupied the seats in the bus and there was no other place to sit. "Hey we've got tickets right" asked Draco amazement showing clearly on his face.

"Of course we have but then everyone here has tickets lets go and sit" said Ginny, took his hand, and started walking towards the end of the bus Blaise and Eva following.

"Don't tell me we are going sit on top of the bus" he said and laughed on his own joke.

But Ginny didn't laugh and said, "of course we are" and started climbing the ladder that was attached with the bus. "Are you out of your mind" shouted Draco from below.

"No I'm not…but seriously you would be, if you keep on standing there and miss your bus," said Ginny and gave her hand for him to come up.

He reluctantly took it and climbed up the stairs. "Honesty I'm scared," said Draco through gritted teeth. "Don't be and sit down," said Ginny sitting and making herself comfortable.

He was still standing when the bus started to move and he fell in front on a woman who was wearing a very weird kind of dress. She was wearing a very short blouse with a flared long skirt and a veil around her neck totally in red. (I hope you guys know what I mean by this)

The lady trailed a finger on his cheek and said, "Halloo no handsome" "ewe get away" said Draco and pushed her. He heard Ginny, Eva and Blaise laughing. "Man seriously this is not at all funny," he said slapping Blaise on back of his head.

Somehow Draco managed to make himself comfortable and sat down now enjoying the moving bus and the sights that went past him.

Everyone around him were singing and clapping even Blaise, Ginny, and Eva because all of them knew Hindi. He guessed the girl who he had fallen on was a dancer with some other girls and guys.

Even though he hardly understood a thing he still enjoyed and clapped together with them. He even saw various sights such as women drawing water from the well, wearing weird dresses covering their faces.

Then children running here and there hardly wearing anything…whenever he saw he laughed to himself he though it was so cute and was surprised because all this was so new to him. After some time the whole of dancing group started dancing on top of the bus and guess who joined them…yah Blaise and Ginny who else.

The bus came to a sudden stop surprising everyone. The bus driver tried to start it but it always resulted in failure. Everyone's face was flushed out of worry and all the excitement.

After trying for some more time the bus driver came out and told everyone that the bus wouldn't start and they'll have to walk or take a lift from someone to reach their destined place. In reply he got loud groans from everyone and he giggled at this making others moreover angry.

Everyone got down with their bags; some people went somewhere and the others somewhere else. Ginny wasn't at all in the mood of walking so they sat waiting for a lift. After around 45 minutes or so they got a lift that too by a cart full of vegetables.

Ginny, Blaise and Eva were quite happy but Draco found it utterly amusing to sit between onions, potatoes, tomatoes, and ginger.

Oooooo000000000000oooooooO

Finally when they reached the farmhouse Draco saw how beautiful it was. It was situated in between of flowers, green grass, and wheat fields. It was very big like some sort of Villa, the colour was shaded with blue and white, and it looked very pretty shining under the sunlight.

Ginny kept her bags down, sighed and said "finally I'm home" with a large smile on her face. She took her veil in her hands and ran into the wheat field her veil flying over her head.

She reached a spot in the field and looked at the sun with her eyes closed. She had her veil caught with each corner over her head and it was flying high and high, as it was quite windy.

Draco thought she looked like a complete angel under the sunlight. Her hair were shining and her white dress too and it looked as if she was covered with white pearls.

Her veil flying looked as if she was floating man she is so pretty thought Draco.

He didn't know for how much time he was staring at her but when he returned to his senses he found Ginny calling him inside the house now her veil again around her neck.

They went into the house and Draco saw it was equally beautiful from inside and how much it resembled his own home. Everything was in white shiny marble and the whole house was decorated with antic pieces and things.

They all went to their rooms and Draco to his. While he was unpacking he felt hot and so he went to open the window. When he opened he saw Ginny. She was leaning and smelled the flowers a smile plastered over her face.

She collected some flowers, went to the grass sat down with her legs folded and threw the flowers on top of her head and the flowers falling back on her. She was smiling brightly and it made her look some sort of flower princess in her white dress and the flowers scattered on her head and lap.

She looked so happy coming here but then she always was happy and contended with her life. A smile automatically came on Draco's face at this sight of hers. He went back to his packing and thought of all the time he had spent with her.

In so less time she had actually made him happy and somewhat peaceful. He didn't know why but his conscious told him that he liked her more than a friend.

Ooooooooooooo00000000000ooooooooooO

(A/N): wow!!!! This was the longest chapter yet. 4833 words absolutely cool for me…anyways you guys tell me how was this chapter… good, very good or absolutely sucking.

Well…guys I'm so happy I was finally able to update please guys review and this chapter was dedicated to my friend Qutaija and to red9889 because she absolutely encouraged me to write when my story was removed from the site.


	14. ch 14

(A/N): hey guys how are you all…please guys one of these days I might seriously go into depression from the lack of reviews…I seriously feel so angry on these people for removing my story I mean I was improving slightly…well…

Whatever happened so happened but well I don't think I'll be able to continue if I get so less reviews…so all you guys if you want to read this story, review and spread the word about it too…well…the thing I named as "veil" is kind of known as a "drape" though its not the same thing but yah kind of…

And yah 1 more thing when I have to put any kind of Indian thing in the story I won't write it in the story for the place I'll do this: …(C.O.M.R) the full form of this is "check out my review"…so whenever I have to write any kind of Indian thing to reduce the amount of mistakes I'll just put three dots and write (C.O.M.R) so you guys can go and check my review section for my review and in there I'll write whatever I have to…enough chit chat lets get on with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or its characters though I seriously hope I had the authority of putting Draco and Ginny together…

Reminder: anonymous readers if want to be notified when I update can leave their id on the review section…



The foursome was so tired that they slept almost the whole day not caring what's going around them. The first one to get up at around 6:35 P.M was Ginny followed by Eva and then Draco. They all were seated on the sofa watching T.V and waiting for Blaise to wake up.

Then after around 20 minutes or so they heard his room's door creak open and saw a very sleepy boy with tousled hair rubbing his eyes profusely and making his way down the stairs.

When he reached there he gave a small smile to all of them and sat down near Eva. Eva ruffled his hair and said "good evening lazy bones"

"Hey…had a good sleep" came Ginny's voice and the last came Draco's voice slightly husky "hello…you seriously sleep so much"

"Firstly I'm not lazy bones," replied Blaise first looking towards Eva smirking then turned his head towards and continued

"Hey…and here I always have a good sleep especially if I'm tired" and then lastly faced Draco and said

"Hi…and as if you sleep very less…you better don't make my mouth open I seriously know too much about you" he ended making Draco slightly pink by his ears.

At this both the girls giggled but stopped when they heard a loud groan from Blaise "my head is paining so badly it ache's like hell"

"Need a massage," asked Ginny smiling.

"What?" asked Blaise obviously still sleepy and not hearing what Ginny had just said. "Need a massage," asked Ginny repeating again this time a bit loudly.

"Sure" replied Blaise smiling and immediately came beside Ginny and sat under Ginny leaning on the sofa.

Ginny folded her legs, sat in an Indian way on the sofa, and summoned a bottle of oil. She took oil in her palms, rubbed it on Blaise head, and slightly started massaging it. Her hands then reached his forehead and she rubbed it in a circular motion with her both hands with the index and the middle finger.

After doing so she reached his shoulders and repeated the process…Draco was quite amused and stared at what she was doing and how much Blaise was enjoying it. After doing Blaise Ginny asked Draco if he wanted it and he immediately replied with a yes because he did want it.

He went and sat in the same position as Blaise and Ginny started massaging his head as well. He felt highly relaxed and felt his eyes almost dropping. He felt good seated close to Ginny and her warm fingers felt good in his skin.

Suddenly they heard the bell ring and Eva went to open it. When she did inside they heard a lot of squeals…then Draco saw a very pretty girl with black waist length hair, olive skin and dark blue eyes enter. She seemed to be in her early twenties.

When she entered Ginny got up, went, and hugged her "hi how are you Arena…I missed you so much" said Ginny.

"Stupid liar…if you would have missed me you would have come to meet me" replied Arena hugging her tightly back.

"I'm serious…(parting from her)…I really missed you its just that I was too tired to come…you know how long the journey is…I'm sorry" said Ginny catching her earlobes like a small baby making her look the most cutest person in the world.

"Its ok darling" replied Arena with a large smile "I was just kidding…where the hell is joker" she then asked.

"Here I am sweetheart" came the voice of Blaise from behind surprising everyone.

"Yah right think of the joker and the joker appears," replied Arena hugging him tightly.

After the greetings she went and sat on the sofa first time noticing Draco. "Wow!!! I see a new face around here" she said smiling.

"Oh!! I'm sorry…he is Draco and she is Arena Gandhi" introduced Eva

"Hi…nice to meet you" said Draco smiling and shaking her hand.

"Its nice to meet you too…I've heard a lot about you" replied Arena.

"About me?" asked Draco questioningly

"Yes about you from Blaise" she replied

"Oh ok…I hope they are good things" replied Draco suddenly feeling conscious.

"Of course they are good things that's the reason it's nice to meet you," she said slightly laughing.

"By the way (_turning to Blaise, Eva and Ginny_) there is a …(C.O.M.R)…at my house tomorrow and you all are invited. I better leave now lots of preparations to do remember tomorrow 6 P.M sharp" said Arena getting up.

"Sure we'll be there," replied Ginny happily.

"Ok…bye all of you and yah bye Draco its really nice to meet you" said Arena turning to Draco smiling and then left from there.

"Cool!!! She's sweet," said Draco smiling.

"So she is" replied Blaise.

"But…why did she ask us to come to her house?" questioned Draco.

"Because there is a …(C.O.M.R) at her house in which the whole family gathers together and sings hymns. The whole house shines brightly and especially the temple in the house is decorated beautifully with many lights, lamps and jasmine flowers." Blaise explained.

"Wow!!! That's nice but how will I ever understand anything," asked Draco feeling disappointed.

"Don't worry you don't have to do anything other than join your hands in front of god" replied Eva smiling and Ginny nodded from behind.

"Ok…by the way what's for food?" asked Draco rubbing his stomach.

"We'll get it in 15 minutes…lets go Eva" said Ginny, caught Eva's hand and both of them went inside the kitchen.

After 15 minutes Blaise and Draco saw both the girls immerge out of the kitchen Ginny carrying a large pan which had smoke coming out of it and Eva carrying a big jug with orange juice and 4 glasses.

"You both are on time," remarked Draco. "Sure we are" replied Ginny in a singsong voice.

"What's for dinner?" asked Blaise sitting on the dinning table's chair.

"Noodles" replied Eva picking up the lid of the pan.

"Amazing!!!" replied Blaise

"Sure looks fantastic," said Draco helping himself to the noodles while Eva filled the glasses with juice and Ginny filled her plate with noodles.

When everything was settled and all of them were having their food peacefully Ginny spoke up "I have news for you all"

"What news?" Blaise asked with his eyebrows raised.

"We won't be able to stay in GOA for long." said Ginny with a hint of disappointment.

"Why what's up?" asked Eva

"I got a letter from mum she wants me to go and meet her so we will have to stay there for some days" replied Ginny.

"So how many days will we be staying in GOA? Asked Blaise

"7 days here…and only 3 days in GOA then we'll have to stay at the burrow for the rest of the days and yah celebrate Christmas there" said Ginny

"Well…its alright it'll be even much more fun to be staying at the burrow" said Eva happily trying to cheer everyone.

After having food Draco and Blaise had to do all the washing while the girls prepared the beds. Draco had never in his life done all this but he slowly learned from Blaise and immensely enjoyed it.

Later when everything was over all of them went for a walk beside the river. It was slightly windy making Eva's hair flying higher and higher. Draco hoped Ginny's hairs were open too but well it wasn't.

Eva had her hand around Blaise waist where as he had his hand on her shoulder. She also had her head leaned on his shoulder and they walked slightly away from Draco and Ginny.

"So are you having fun?" asked Ginny trying to start a conversation.

"Yah I'm having a lots of fun" replied Draco

"That's nice…so you are glad you came with us" asked Ginny again.

"I sure am very glad," replied Draco smiling. Ginny gazed up at the stars with her eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of the cool air pleasantly slapping her face.

Draco looked at her and thought again not for the first time that she looked like a pretty angel…her rosy lips looked welcoming for a kiss and her cheeks slightly flushed from the cold shining under the moonlight.

After the walk they reached home and immediately went for sleeping.



IN THE MORNING

Draco climbed down the flight of stairs and saw Ginny and Eva praying. They both were wearing suits (A/N: guys I seriously hope you know what kind of suits they are…the Indian ones)…Ginny a light peach one with embroidery and had the drape on her head.

Eva was wearing a peach one with slight light green shading and even she had the drape over her head and Draco guessed it was out of respect for the god.

Ginny had a plate that had some flowers, a bit of sweet, red color powder, and a small lamp burning. She was also singing hymns simultaneously rotating the plate in a clock-wise direction. After the prayer got over Ginny opened her eyes and turned towards Eva.

She applied the red powder on her forehead and Draco saw Eva taking the warmth of the lamp with her hands and touching the fingers of both the hands on both the eyes. Ginny then broke a small piece of the sweet and gave it to Eva who immediately had it.

Ginny noticed Draco and went to him slightly holding the plate near his face.

"Huh!! What should I do?" asked Draco uncertainly.

Ginny giggled but Eva came up to him and showed him the way to first wave his hands on top of the fire and touch the fingers on his eye (_the way she had done)_ She explained that in this way we were taking the blessing of god. Ginny then took the red powder with her ring finger and as Draco had seen her putting it on Eva's head he pushed his hair above and bent down.

Ginny applied it, broke another small piece of the sweet, and gave it to him. She explained that it was another way of god giving his blessings. After doing so she went to the small temple that Eva said all three of them had made it and kept the plate inside.

Both of them removed the drape from their heads and hung it around their neck as usual.

"What would you have for breakfast" asked Eva to Draco.

"Anything at all" replied Draco picking up a magazine and rummaging through it. "Alright" said Ginny and went to the kitchen.

She prepared tea for all of them and some buttered toast to go with it. While they were having it even Blaise came down neatly dressed looking unexpectedly fresh.

"Your tea and toast is in the kitchen," said Ginny motioning towards the kitchen.

Blaise went inside and came out sipping his tea and the toast in his other hand.

"How many times have I told you to eat your food in the plate. Do you ever understand anything, will you every grow up…seriously I'm not going to tolerate this nonsense after mar…" before Eva could continue Blaise had silenced her with a firm kiss on her lips.

When Blaise left her he said, "good morning fiancée…honestly woman would you ever shut up about your rules."

"You want me to shut up and so you'll get it" said Eva with a hint of coldness in her voice and went up to her room without finishing her breakfast.

"Honestly mate you've done it" said Draco sympathetically "if you keep on doing like this after marriage she'll give you divorce within a week" he continued.

"Yah, yah, so you tell me what was your dream girl's reaction when you told her 'I love you" asked Blaise in a sarcastic tome making Draco red on the tip of his ears.

"You love someone," asked Ginny first time speaking.

"No I don't" said Draco straight to the point.

"Oh!! As if" said Blaise

"I seriously don't like someone in a romantic way leave alone love," said Draco.

"Of course you like someone in a romantic way. Someone we all know very well," said Blaise mischievously. All Ginny could do was stare from Blaise to Draco and vice versa again and again.

She all suddenly got so darn irritated that she pushed her chair back and shouted

"Shut up you stupid dumb-witted twits" making both the guys stop in their heated argument and stare at her.

"You" she turned at Draco "you do love someone ok" she continued pointing her index finger and him and then turned towards Blaise with the same scowl on her face and said

"He does not love no one…you understand that" and after saying that she dumped the news paper on his head and left from there towards Eva's room muttering something which looked like "men…will they ever grow up"

She reached Eva's room and knocked on the door and immediately got a prepared response of "go away" but she still knocked again and said "Eva its Ginny"

"Oh!! Ginny come, come in why the hell are you waiting outside" then came Eva's voice completely light-hearted as if nothing at all had happened to bug her.

Ginny pushed open the door and saw Eva eating candies and listening to music with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Eva" she said irritated "I though that moron hurt your feelings and you would be angry" she continued and went and sat on the bed, beside Eva helping herself to the candies.

"Oh!! Come on Ginny!! You know he doesn't mean anything he says why should I get angry for no reason" said Eva in an as-if-it-was-the-most-obvious-thing-in-the-world.

"Then why did you come up here telling him that you won't talk to him?" asked Ginny munching noisily.

"That's because its so much fun to tease him" said Eva stopping the music system.

"Your fun resulted in the boys fighting," said Ginny.

"Why is that?" asked Eva

"That's because Draco said to Blaise he shouldn't do like that and that you'll divorce him within a week if he continues doing that and then Blaise was as if he told the girl he likes 'I love you' and then Draco was like he does not like anyone and Blaise was like he does and they landed up fighting" said Ginny.

"Well…(_Eva thinking)_…in this case I'm with Blaise." Said Eva smiling…

"You mean Draco likes someone," asked Ginny with a hint of jealousy.

"Ah!! Yes he does," said Eva

"Blaise said we knew her…who is she," asked Ginny with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Sorry Gin can't tell you that" said Eva "I think when Draco is ready he'll say it himself," said Eva

"Please Eva just a hint," asked Ginny begging.

"Please Gin I can't…actually only me and Blaise know that he likes her he himself is not ready to understand that" said Eva and went from there to avoid further questions and leaving Ginny in deep thoughts.



EVENING 5:45 P.M

Draco sat with Blaise waiting for the girls to come out. He was wearing black jeans with a black deep-necked long sleeves cotton shirt. He had his hair trimmed and he looked simple yet sexy.

Blaise on the other hand was wearing a white boat-necked cotton shirt that had half sleeves and with black cool-cargo pants. He had his brown hair properly gelled with spikes. He looked hot as well.

It wouldn't have been possible of them looking so good if it weren't for the girls. They were the once who had selected the dress for them. Eva had chosen for Blaise whereas Ginny for Draco.

"Girls would you mind coming fast only 10 minutes are left to six" shouted Blaise suddenly getting totally irritated of waiting. As soon as the words were out of his mouth Ginny's room opened and she started towards the stairs.

And as usual she looked like some sort of princess. She was wearing a white sari that was completely transparent. For the blouse she had sleeveless one that had white shiny sequence all over only on the outline of the blouse.

She had a silver thin waist chain that could be seen through the sari. The blouse from the front came in deep petal shape and from the back it was deep square neck. She wore a whole lot of white bangles and white V-shape slippers that had white shiny sequence on the straps.

She had her hair neatly tied in a half pony and had a small white …(C.O.M.R)…on her forehead in between her eye brows which looked and shined as if it was a diamond.

Then followed by her was Eva who was again looking equally gorgeous. But she wasn't wearing a sari instead she was wearing a red and black suit. The top was short red slightly above her knees with black color embroidery on the place of buttons.

Below the top she wore black bell-bottoms and black and red shaded drape. She wore black 3-inches heels and also had a small…(C.O.M.R) in between her eyebrows.

She wore black bangles though not as much as Ginny. And had a straight brown hair falling lightly on her shoulders. _Man why does Ginny always have to tie her hair though Draco._

"We are on time ok so stop talking like a moron" said Ginny when she finally reached them.

"Whatever"!!! Commented Blaise with a frown on his face.

"Come on Blaise why the hell do you have to get irritated for each and everything. We are on time right and that's what matters" came Eva's voice.

"Bottom-line-whatever" said Blaise and started walking towards the gate all of them following him.

They reached Arena's house, Draco saw there were like hundreds of people, and the house was decorated completely with earthen lamps and lights. When they reached inside Draco saw a lot of chaos here and there but the house was beautifully decorated with a homely touch to it.

Draco saw Arena with a plate of sunflowers in her hand and he had to accept she looked darn pretty. (A/N: FOR ARENA'S DESCRIPTION YOU'LL HAVE TO READ MY REVIEW)

"Hey all of you come in quick it's going to start" said Arena and urged them in.

Draco kind of felt like a fish out of water because everyone around him knew Blaise, Eva and Ginny whereas no one knew him.

The three made him as comfortable as possible and even Arena was a great help. When the hymns started unexpectedly Draco enjoyed it. Even though he understood only simple words here and there he still liked it.



After the hymns were over everyone had food…after having food:

"Please, please lets go I' am seriously tired" chirped Blaise

"Fine lets go I'll call Ginny" said Eva and went to call Ginny.

"So you had fun" asked Blaise "yah kind of" answered Draco short and up-to the-point…as he was very tired.

They both stood there waiting for Eva and Ginny to come Blaise's eyes almost dropping. After a minute or so Eva appeared and said "Ginny will come after sometime she said she'll help for the cleaning up as it is a big mess and then she'll be back."

"You aren't staying are you" asked Blaise suddenly awake with his eyes wide.

Eva giggled and said "no darling even though I offered to they were like they couldn't afford so many workers right now…so I am coming with you" said Eva ruffling Blaise's hair.

"Thank god lets go," said Blaise and the three left from there.

:

Ginny on the way back to home:

Ginny slightly rubbed her eyes as they were watering making her vision blurred, as it was so darn windy.

_Who does Draco love…why won't these people tell me? Ginny asked to herself._

When she reached home she didn't feel like going inside so she went to the lawn and went and lied down there on the grass. Her clip hurt her she removed it ruffled her hair and lied down back again with her hands on her stomach.

She closed her eyes and relaxed with the cool wind hitting her face. All her tensions all her worries fading away…this always helped.



Draco room

Draco shivered even in his blankets. Why the hell am I feeling so cold he asked himself. He saw the window open and in a second was on his feet to close the window. He closed it carelessly but then noticed something white on dark green grass with a total red face. He pushed open the window and rubbed his eyes and then he realized that it wasn't a red face but red hair.

_The only one who has red hair is Ginny_ he thought _but what is Ginny doing down there _he asked himself. _Well…the only way to know is check her out_ he though, grabbed his coat, and was on his way down in a fraction of a minute.

He reached near her and walked with the least voice he could make. He saw her with her hands on the stomach, her eyes closed and a beautiful smile on her face. _She is so angelic he thought._

Her cheeks slightly flushed and her hair always landing on her face from the wind. _Wow!!! She's kept her hair open thought Draco happily_

He sat down and lay down on his back with his hands under his head making the grass rustle slightly. "Hey" he heard a slightly husky voice but a sweet one as well.

He turned and saw Ginny staring at him with the same beautiful smile and her eyes twinkling brightly. "Hey sorry if I woke you up" said Draco with a small smile on his face.

"No of course not!!! I wasn't sleeping…but why are you awake" asked Ginny turning her face and staring up at the sky.

"Just couldn't sleep" replied Draco and simply received a nod from Ginny her eyes never the sky.

"Its beautiful isn't it," said Ginny suddenly surprising Draco.

"What is?" he asked

"The sky and the stars" said Ginny as if it was the most obvious thing.

Draco looked up at the sky first time leaving Ginny's face. And noticing that Ginny was right the sky was darn pretty.

"Yes it is" replied Draco smiling.

"Shooting-star, shooting-star" said Ginny suddenly and sitting with a happy expression on her face. "Where"? Asked Draco

"There silly" said Ginny pointing to a shooting star far above in the sky lightly falling.

"Make a wish" said Ginny and immediately closed her eyes to make a wish not knowing that both of them were probably wishing for the same thing.

"You believe in all this stuff," asked Draco curiously

"Of course I do," said Ginny "tell me how many have you seen before" asked Ginny lying back on the ground.

"This was the first one," said Draco lying down back as well

"What…your kidding right"? Asked Ginny

"Unfortunately I'm not" said Draco amusingly and suddenly he felt a drop of water on his nose and before he could realize from where it came a second drop came on his neck and then on his hand and then when the water started splashing lightly on his face he realized that it was raining.

"Oh my god it's raining" he shouted and ran inside the shade.

He saw Ginny giggle and heard her say "correction Draco not oh my god its Wow its raining" said Ginny spreading her hands and turning round and round.

"Ginny you'll get sick…are you out of your mind or something" asked Draco looking how beautiful she looked with her hair all wet in the perfectly transparent sari.

"Oh for heaven's sake Draco you're acting as if this rain is going to drown you or something," said Ginny still swaying in the rain.

Draco felt something tickling on his leg and so he bent down to look what it was but when he looked up Ginny was nowhere in sight. "Ginny" shouted Draco slightly nervous.

No answer "Ginny where the hell are you…you better stop playing games with me because if anything happens to you I'll make sure I kill you with my bare hands" said Draco looking frantically here and there.

Still no answer "oh!! My god please Ginny tell me where you are (_he ran into the rain not even realizing it) _oh my god please…shit!! What if there are wolves or tigers and lions here oh my god that would be so bad even worse what if there are werewolves around here" said Draco _keep your weird imagination to your self thought Draco hitting himself lightly on the head _and that's when he heard a girl giggling furiously and he looked up to find it was Ginny.

"Ginny what the hell man!" shrieked Draco running up to her.

"What was that for" he asked when he finally reached her. "That was for bringing you in the rain" said Ginny still chuckling lightly.

"Good one" said Draco making a face.

"Ewe!!! Sorry!!!" said Ginny catching her ears.

"Whatever"!!! Said Draco "But I made you scared" said Ginny with proud ness on her face.

"No you didn't" said Draco astonished.

"Duh!! I did," said Ginny

"No" said Draco "yes" said Ginny "no" said Draco "yes" said Ginny

" Darn man!!! I'm cold," said Draco forgetting about their discussion.

"Oh!!! Draco don't mean to be rude but you're such a girl," said Ginny.

"No I'm not I'm a perfect man" said Draco proudly but within a second his shoulders fell "but I'm cold" he finished.

Ginny chuckled caught his hand and started running "what are you doing…no I mean where are you taking me" asked Draco.

"I'm kidnapping you, didn't you know that" said Ginny joking with a serious face and tone.

"Oh!!! Ha, Ha!! Your joke was so funny that I forgot to laugh" said Draco making Ginny laugh harder.

Finally they reached a place that had pillars cream pillars all around and it looked as if it was a broken down temple.

Ginny finally let go of his hand and leaned down on a pillar and so did Draco on the opposite side. Ginny shook her head furiously in order to remove the water and then started untangling her knots her waist clearly visible and Draco had to accept she had the most perfect figure for her age. _Ah she is so darn hot thought Draco._

After untangling her knots Ginny stood straight, folded her arms, and stared at Draco a funny idea coming to her mind.

Draco obviously got conscious under her intense stare and said finally irritated "what is that matter with you"

"You want to dance," she asked smiling.

"Oh just that!!!! (_Realizing what she had just said)…_are you seriously crazy?" he asked

"Please it'll be fun" she said "no way!!" exclaimed Draco

After her continuous begging he finally agreed, "ok…ok but I don't know how to dance," he said lamely.

"Oh!!! And I believe you bribed the greatest sorcerer and headmaster of hog warts to give you the prize right" said Ginny.

"Fine…fine…if anyone can win from you but what about the music" asked Draco finding another excuse.

"I'm a witch remember" said Ginny, removed her wand and swayed it in the air and automatically a soft, slow and romantic music started which happened to be Ginny's favorite.

"So let's dance" said Ginny and gave her hand to him. He caught her hand, slid his other hand on her bare back and she put her spare hand on his shoulder.

WOW!!! There were no words to explain how much she enjoyed his touch on her and the feeling of being so close to him.

She stretched her arm, came rolling in, and then bent backwards Draco's both hands holding her and turning her round in the same bent position.

Then when she straightened up they again lightly swayed with the music, she again stretched, rolled in and this time landed with her back against his chest and his one hand firmly around her waist. Ginny tilted her head back with ecstasy while Draco ran his middle finger along her neckline and chest, trailing butterfly kisses on the side of her neck.

Ginny's breathing was deep and fast, Draco rolled her again, and this time she landed on one of his arms. He trailed his mouth from her belly button _(though not kissing but still very close_) to where her blouses neck ended (_which was deep enough but not so deep to reveal anything_) and started trailing kisses from there, to her shoulders, her throat, her chin, jaw line and when he was just about to reach her lips their eyes met.

Realization dawned to both of them hurt and shame clearly in both eyes. Draco bit his lip as if asking for permission "this is not right" Ginny chocked out, straightened up, placed her hands on his chest and pushed him slightly away from her and ran away from there tears flowing down her face.

Draco saw her leave, leaned back on the pillar, and placed his face in his hands. _Darn man!!! What have I done…will she ever talk to me, I've lost the one and only girl I loved as a love and as a friend as well._

_Darn couldn't have I kept some control over my self…I am nothing but a darn, darn, darn, stupid man. _He looked up sighed _god please help me _and went towards the house.

Both of them were not able to sleep with the same feelings of regret, shame, but yet a lot of enjoyment. This night both of them understood their own feelings towards each other but still falling into wrong assumptions about each other that Draco liked another girl and that Ginny wouldn't ever talk to him…



(A/N): wow!!! Even a longer chapter…I seriously am so darn, darn sorry that I took almost 3 weeks to update this. But I am so busy with everything that I just couldn't sit and update. I wouldn't have been able to update today as well but I did cause today I didn't go to school, as my leg was paining badly from the Jan 26th practice. Well…I kind of put the rain scene cause when I was writing it was raining so I though why not put it hope you guys liked it and if you didn't please tell me…I'll be darn glad!!

Anyways lets get going with the thanks giving's:

EMM: hey there!!! Thanks so much for the encouragement needed that desperately…hope you liked this chapter.

SOMEONE: hey there! Your right D/G are the best and yah I'll take care of the common thing actually I've got a habit of using that so sorry and yah the spelling mistakes I do my best to avoid it but somehow it always lands up in mistakes so sorry about that too…and yah I'll make it sure to send you updates…thanks again and hope you liked this chapter.

RED9889: hey thanks for your review I'm glad I was able to put back my story as well and yah I'm sorry for updating so late can't help it though…hope you liked this chapter

SHREYA: thanks I know I had meant the airhostess to be funny but please don't feel bad as I kept it south Indian hope you don't mind and if you do I'm sorry about it. Sorry for the late updating as well but you know how busy we all are right…by the way if you could please tell me what all you did in school today it would be great…hope you liked this chapter

MYINFECTIOUSHATE: hey thanks so much for your review sorry I couldn't review yours but your first chapter was totally cool and whenever I can I'll make sure to review…I hope I was good with the dialogues in this chapter I separated the lines as you had asked me too…thanks again hope you liked this one.

Ok guys that's it please review cause that's the only thing that keeps me going on for writing this story…love yah all….

"


End file.
